


Blushing in His Colours

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, D/s, Daddy Dom Loki, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, Dilators, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy, Little, Living in the Avengers Tower, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Toys, Vaginismus, Vibrators, daddy dom, dd/lg, oc with vaginismus, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Mia has a big crush on Loki, but is too shy to straight up ask him out. She’s also worried about some private issues, being a ‘little’ and also having vaginismus… But when she catches Loki’s eye and he starts courting her, she does her best to keep her secrets. But Loki of course finds out, and he couldn’t be more supportive in every way.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 307
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

Mia walked into the party feeling a little shy, she looked around quickly and spotted Natasha and Wanda. So she made a beeline straight for them.

Parties weren’t exactly her favourite scene. But she had promised the team she would attend, considering she had managed to make up an excuse not to go to the past few.

Ever since she started working in the tower with The Avengers, her life had changed rather drastically. She had only gone there originally for work experience through college, but the team liked her and Tony wanted to keep her on in charge of their social media presence. She was super nice, so helpful too in other areas. Nothing was ever too much bother for her.

Being offered her own room in the tower and a well-paying job there had been too much to pass up, of course. There was no downside really… Well, aside from one, maybe.

She had a bit of a crush on one of the team members. Or maybe, a _huge_ crush. But what made it a little tricky, was it was the trickster himself. Loki. She had been mesmerised by him from the first moment she met him.

He was a charmer, had welcomed her with a kiss on the back of her hand. Making her blush like a schoolgirl. She often tried to be in the same room as him when possible, without looking suspicious. But at the same time not getting too close to him. Luckily, she’d become good friends with Natasha and Wanda, so was often hanging out in the main living room where Loki sometimes frequented. 

She was barely able to get the courage up to speak to him. He was a literal God, after all. She even struggled speaking to Thor sometimes, but it was worse with Loki because she found him so attractive. It wasn’t just his looks, but his intelligence and mischief too. He seemed fun to be around, was often pranking the others which made her laugh.

It was his voice that always hit her the most though. She could just listen to him speak about anything at all, it was such a soothing and lovely voice he had.

But something she would never admit to anyone, not even Natasha and Wanda, was in her mind she thought that Loki was perfect Daddy Dom material… But then, she wasn’t sure if it was maybe just her fantasies that made her think that of him.

‘You look beautiful, Mia!’ Natasha said as she hugged her, so did Wanda.

‘Thanks.’ Mia blushed a little.

‘Did you pick that colour for a certain… _Someone?’_ Wanda asked, winking.

‘You do suit green though.’ Natasha said as she looked her up and down.

‘I… kind of.’ Mia said sheepishly.

Natasha and Wanda knew about her crush. Not that Mia had told them, but they had worked it out quite quickly. The way her cheeks went a little red whenever Loki was in the same room, how she would always glance over in his direction. Her general demeanour always perked up when Loki was around.

‘Oh, speak of the devil.’ Wanda said quietly, sipping her drink as she looked over Mia’s shoulder.

Mia froze, feeling a shiver run down her spine as she knew he was behind her. 

Loki had spotted a lovely figure in green, as he moved to get a better look, he was stunned to see it was Mia. She had her dark walnut coloured hair up nicely too, in a messy type of bun. He’d always found her rather adorable, but she was so shy and he was never able to get her alone to chat properly. She was a bit of a flight risk, often darting off when he made his way towards her. He felt she was intimidated by him, which he wanted to rectify if possible.

‘Ladies.’ Loki greeted with a nod, his voice like smooth velvet as he came into her view at the side. But then he looked directly to Mia and smiled. ‘Mia. You look beautiful, that dress is very becoming on you. If I may so.’ He said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

Mia thought her face was going to combust with how badly she blushed. ‘Oh… thank you, Loki.’ She said quickly, not quite able to make eye contact with him.

He was looking very regal in his Asgardian armour, him and Thor always went all out for the parties. Making sure everyone remembered they were royal Gods.

‘I also couldn’t help but notice you didn’t have a drink… May I get you one?’ Loki asked politely.

‘Please… Thank you.’ Mia spoke quietly, able to look up into his eyes for a moment.

Loki nodded and went to fetch her a drink. She turned to look at Natasha and Wanda, who were grinning at her.

‘This could be your chance!’ Natasha said as she nudged her playfully.

‘Don’t be silly. He’s just being… polite.’ Mia shrugged as she looked over in Loki’s direction, he was getting her a drink from the bar.

‘He never compliments anyone, Mia. You should feel honoured.’ Wanda said, then went quiet when Loki returned with a drink for himself and Mia.

Mia was surprised when he handed her favourite to her. ‘How did you know what I like to drink?’ She asked, curiously.

‘I remember from the first evening you were here, when we all had a few drinks.’ Loki grinned and winked at her.

Natasha and Wanda shared a knowing look with one another. ‘We’re just going to get some food.’ Wanda said as she dragged Natasha away.

Mia’s eyes widened a little at being left with Loki. She started sipping her drink straight away, hoping to get some alcoholic courage. Loki could tell she was nervous. He wasn’t sure why she was so nervous around him. Though he was glad she hadn’t run away from him yet this time. But her constant blushing when he was around did make him wonder…

‘It’s nice that you’ve joined us, I know you tend to avoid parties normally.’ Loki said as he motioned for her to walk with him.

She walked along next to him around the side of the room. ‘Yeah… I just, am not too keen on big crowds really… Do you enjoy parties?’

‘Not normally, similarly to you I am not overly fond of huge crowds. Although, I am rather enjoying this party because of the delightful company.’ He winked at her.

She almost choked on her drink, but managed to quickly compose herself. Was he actually flirting with her? She almost couldn’t believe it.

The two sat down on one of the sofas near Pepper, Tony and Clint. Thor was over by the bar with Steve and Bruce, telling one of his jokes. Loki shook his head. ‘He thinks he’s hilarious.’

‘His jokes are better than yours.’ Tony said to Loki.

‘You’re the biggest joke here, Stark.’ Loki snarked back at him.

Clint and Mia laughed, making Loki grin.

‘Glad you could join us, Mia. Bad choice of dress though, wearing Loki’s colour.’ Nick said as he joined them at the sofas.

‘Don’t be mean. She suits that colour. Green isn’t just Loki’s colour.’ Maria said as she also sat down with them. Natasha and Wanda came to join too.

‘But you did wear it mainly to get Loki to notice you?’ Vision said, he had been hovering at the back.

If Mia thought she was embarrassed before, she certainly was now. With so many people staring at her, and Vision blurting that out.

‘I… need to go to the bathroom.’ She said, quickly getting to her feet and almost running out of the room.

‘Vis!’ Wanda chastised.

‘Sorry, was that not the right thing to say? I thought that _was_ the reason.’ Vision seemed genuinely confused.

‘I’ll go after her.’ Natasha hopped up and rushed after Mia.

Loki frowned. ‘She wore green to get my attention?’

‘Duh! If it wasn’t clear to you by now, she _likes_ you, Loki. But is too shy to speak to you.’ Wanda sighed.

-

Natasha found Mia in the corridor heading back to her room. She managed to catch up with her. ‘Mia! Wait!’ She called, glad when Mia stopped. Her eyes were watering, she felt so embarrassed.

‘Hey, you ok?’ Natasha gave her a hug.

‘I’m so embarrassed, Nat. Now Loki knows, how will I be able to face him again?’ She said sadly, looking down.

‘I certainly hope you will face me again.’ Came Loki’s voice, making Mia freak out internally as she looked up and saw him coming down the corridor towards them.

‘Loki.’ Natasha said in warning as he reached them.

‘Can I talk to Mia privately?’ Loki asked.

Natasha wasn’t totally sure, but she looked at Mia who nodded.

‘I’ll just be round the corner if you need me.’ Natasha said.

Mia was fiddling with her hands on front of her. ‘Loki… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to disrespect you… Or anything. I just… I…’

‘Shhh.’ Loki said softly and he cupped her chin, lifting her head up to him. Her heart was racing as she looked into his eyes. ‘No need to apologise, and why would you disrespect me?’ He frowned.

‘I don’t… I don’t really know.’ She swallowed hard.

‘Did you really wear this colour for me?’ He asked.

Mia knew he could tell when someone was lying, so she knew there was no point trying.

‘Yes… I wanted to try and get you to notice me… so stupid.’ She admitted, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She would have to leave and get a new job, there was no way she could stick around here now that Loki knew she had a crush on him.

Loki brushed his thumb up over her cheek, making her skin tingle as she realised he was still touching her. And he didn’t look angry at her admission.

‘Oh darling.’ He hummed, smiling down fondly at her. ‘You’ve always had my attention, right from the very start. And you are far from stupid, Mia.’ He said so softly she thought she was going to start crying with how nice he was being.

‘You’re just saying that.’ She laughed nervously and tried looking down.

‘The first day you came here, you were wearing a knee length dark blue dress, long sleeves with leggings and flat black shoes. Your hair was down and straight, if I remember rightly it was to help hide the blush on your cheeks when Fury introduced us. I know that your favourite snack is a double chocolate chip cookie. When you work, you are so focused you don’t even notice what’s going on around you. But you are _so_ kind to others and extremely helpful, you go out of your way to help other people. Even if it’s just getting them a drink. Your eyes light up entirely when Maria brings her dog to work, so I will go out on a limb and guess that you love animals. You’re not a morning person, but you prefer getting work done first, so you have the rest of the day to relax. Purple is your favourite colour and I do believe that you love rock music.’

Mia was completely stunned, she was gazing up at him with her mouth parted.

Loki had taken note of all these things over the few months she’d been there. Also hearing bits and pieces from when she conversed with others. But he had stored everything he knew about her away in his mind.

But the rather lovely moment between them was ruined when Natasha came rushing down the corridor. ‘YOU FOOL!’ She whacked Loki’s arm as she stood at the side of them, hands on her hips.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her as he let go of Mia’s chin.

‘You’ve liked her _all_ this time but haven’t said or done anything about it?’

Loki ran his hand down his face. ‘You’ve been listening?’

‘Of course! To make sure you weren’t going to be an ass.’ Natasha said.

Loki clenched his jaw, but knew she looked out for Mia, they were good friends. ‘In my defence, I didn’t think you would be interested in me.’ He said as he looked at Mia. ‘Because you’d always avoid eye contact with me, would barely speak to me. I thought you were maybe scared of me.’ He said honestly.

‘You dumbass. That’s just because she’s shy!’ Natasha said, hitting him again.

‘Stop hitting me, Romanoff.’ Loki growled.

His tone made Mia’s stomach lurch, in a good way. She loved it when he went all growly…

‘Nat… Maybe uhm, give us some time?’ Mia asked quietly.

Natasha looked to Mia, then back at Loki. ‘Alright. See you back at the party.’ She nodded and headed off, this time actually leaving them to it.

Loki looked at Mia, unable to stop smiling. He was really fond of her, he just had no idea how much she liked him, too.

‘May I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?’ Loki asked, taking hold of her hand and running his thumb across the back of it, causing goosebumps on her skin.

Mia couldn’t quite find the words. But she nodded quickly, over eager, making Loki chuckle.

‘Excellent.’ He grinned.

They did return to the party. Loki promised Mia that he would personally hang anyone who dared to make her feel embarrassed about wearing his colours.

She was secretly really pleased about that.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Mia was nervous was an understatement.

She was _terrified._

Natasha and Wanda were trying to calm her down while they helped her great ready with her hair and make-up. Wanda was searching through her wardrobe to find her a dress to wear.

‘This one!’ Wanda said as she held up her other green dress Mia had. It was a halter dress with lace on the top part, the skirt went down just below her knees. It also came with a gold belt, which couldn’t be more fitting for Loki’s colours.

‘I can’t wear his colours again!’ Mia said as she looked over at Wanda with eyes slightly wide.

‘Why not?’ Natasha frowned.

‘What if he finds it disrespectful and rude, I already wore green yesterday.’ She said quietly.

‘Mia. Loki is an egotistical bastard when it comes to things like this, he will be _loving_ the fact you are choosing to wear his colours. Did he tell you last night that he wasn’t pleased?’ Natasha asked as she put her hands on her hips.

‘Well, no…’ Mia sat back on her chair and sighed. ‘I just don’t want to come across as desperate either. I mean, I don’t even know if this will go anywhere.’

‘Just enjoy it. Going on a date with a God can’t be a bad thing.’ Wanda said with a smile.

‘True.’ Mia nodded in agreement.

But it didn’t ease the butterflies in her stomach at all.

‘Yeah, even if it IS Loki.’ Natasha laughed, making Mia roll her eyes.

Once Mia was ready, she headed to the living room to wait for Loki. He said he would meet her there before they go out.

Natasha headed off to do some training, but she passed by Loki on the way. He was wearing his all black suit, to mingle in with the mortals. Natasha put her hand on his chest to stop him.

‘Don’t hurt her, or I _will_ hunt you down and shove your balls so far up your ass you will regret ever coming back here.’ Natasha warned.

Loki raised his eyebrows in amusement as he moved her hand off him. ‘I have no plans to hurt her, Romanoff. I wouldn’t hurt someone I like. As delightful as your threat sounds, you don’t need to worry.’

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him but nodded, letting him carry on.

Loki chuckled to himself as he made his way to meet with Mia. When he entered the room, he felt his heart swell a little upon seeing her wearing his colours again. The gold belt was a nice touch.

She instantly blushed when he approached her, more so when he bent over to kiss her cheek.

‘You look beautiful, Mia.’ He spoke low, making her tremble a little as she smiled up at him, feeling a little giddy.

‘Thank you. You do too… I mean, handsome. You look handsome.’ She said quickly, partly wanting to go and hide in her room now.

Loki smiled and put his arm out to her. ‘Shall we?’

She shyly took his arm and he led her out. Mia still felt like a nervous wreck, but she did start to relax a little bit more when they got outside, there was a car waiting for them.

Loki, being a gentleman, opened the door for her to get in. As she slipped into the car, that’s when she realised she had no idea where they were going.

When Loki got in at the other side, he nodded to the driver to go.

‘So, where are we going?’ Mia asked.

‘It’s a surprise.’ Loki winked at her.

Mia was curious, but she waited patiently to see where they ended up.

‘I uhm… I hope you don’t mind that I’m wearing your colours.’ She said quietly.

Loki smiled. ‘Not at all. I am honoured that you’re wearing my colours. Lets others know you’re mine for the night.’ He purred softly, making Mia’s stomach lurch… She loved it.

When the car pulled up in the middle of the city, Mia was excited when she saw he had taken her to a new restaurant that had just opened up. It was rather pricey though, which is why she hadn’t tried it out yet.

Loki opened the car door for her again and helped her out, then he put his arm around her waist and directed her inside. He’d booked a table for them in the conservatory part through the back, it was lovely and cosy with a nice stream running by outside that was lit by nice lamps hanging over it from the trees. It was rather romantic.

Continuing with being a gentleman, Loki helped her with her coat and then pulled her chair out for her before tucking her in. He sat down opposite her and gave her a wink, making her blush yet again.

He ordered them some wine to get started with while they looked through the menu.

‘I should’ve asked yesterday, but I _am_ assuming that you are single since you agreed on a date with me, yes?’ Loki asked, though he was ninety-nine percent sure that she was.

‘I am.’ Mia nodded.

‘Good to hear… I won’t need to fight anyone off.’ He grinned.

Mia giggled and Loki was delighted that she seemed rather giddy when he acted slightly possessive over her already, something he couldn’t help. Her blushing worsening too. He was having far too much fun making her do that so easily.

While Loki looked at her during dinner, he couldn’t help but feel like he wanted to just wrap her in a blanket on his lap and keep her safe forever. She was far too cute, beautiful and good company. Now he knew the real reason for why she seemed to avoid him or not speak to him often, it only made him fall all that harder…

Having a glass of wine helped Mia’s nerves, enabling her to relax more.

‘Do you and Thor ever go back to Asgard?’ She asked while they ate.

Loki was having a steak and Mia had went for steak pie.

‘Thor does frequent often, me not so much. Odin doesn’t exactly like my company.’ Loki said with a half-smile.

Mia knew that things had been _iffy_ for Loki. He had tried to take over Earth years ago, got sent back to Asgard but had redeemed himself in Thor’s eyes after helping him get the Aether out of Jane. Upon return to Asgard, Odin allowed Loki to come to Earth to try and redeem himself there too. But Loki kept saying it was simply because he didn’t want him on his realm.

‘Well… _I_ really like your company.’ Mia said bravely with a shy smile, making Loki’s smile grow even larger.

Mia noticed that one of the waitresses was rather flirty with Loki, but he didn’t even give her a glance. When he ordered their dessert, he kept his eyes on Mia. Giving a clear message he wasn’t interested in anyone else, which made Mia feel like a Queen.

After dinner, Mia was expecting to at least pay for half of the meal. But Loki was having none of it.

‘Put that away. This is my treat.’ Loki said when she pulled her purse out.

‘No, no. I’ll at least pay’ She was cut off by Loki giving her a _look_ that made her thighs clench together.

‘Mia, this is my treat. No arguing.’ He said in a slightly firm tone that made her swallow hard.

She tried not to think about him being a Daddy Dom with that tone… Nope… No way… She wasn’t going to allow herself to think that.

Loki helped her with her coat before they headed outside into the night. She was secretly over the moon when he held her hand as they walked down the street towards the taxi rank. Loki could’ve easily just teleported them back home, but he didn’t want to freak her out, unsure of what she would think of his Seidr being used in that way. Besides, he was enjoying the date and didn’t want it to end so soon.

He kept a hold of her hand during the journey back to the tower, his thumb was rubbing over the back of her hand almost constantly, making her skin tingle.

When they got back home, he walked her to her room and stopped outside, unable to resist he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, then slid down and gently held her chin as he leaned over to press a gentle kiss upon her lips. Setting her entire body alight.

She felt like she was going to combust on the spot.

Loki chuckled softly when he stood up straight again, he rubbed his thumb across her lower lip. ‘I do think seeing you blush is something I shall never tire of.’ He winked at her.

She closed her eyes and laughed shyly. ‘Well… It’s your fault, so.’ She shrugged, making him chuckle again.

‘I really enjoyed our evening.’ He said as he hesitantly let go of her chin.

‘Me too… thank you so much.’

‘Perhaps we could do this again?’ He asked, hopeful, as he bit his lower lip.

‘I’d really like that.’ Mia nodded eagerly.

‘Excellent.’ Loki grinned, his eyes twinkling in delight.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki saw Mia the following day, a blush instantly graced her cheeks, making him grin. He went over to her and kissed her cheek in greeting, making the others around them all ‘oooooo.’ He glared at them in return.

‘The date went well last night then?’ Clint asked with a smirk.

They were in the kitchen having breakfast before starting their day.

‘A gentleman never tells.’ Loki said as he held his head high.

Mia went to sort out her breakfast, unable to stop blushing at being the main focus of the conversation within the team.

‘You’re far from a gentleman.’ Stark snorted.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him and folded his arms over his chest. ‘I’d beg to differ.’

Mia had her back to the group as she poured milk into her cereal. But she did speak up. ‘Loki was the perfect gentleman last night. More than rest of you are, that’s for sure.’

Loki grinned and looked rather smug. The team all laughed.

‘Oh no, his mischievousness is already rubbing off on you.’ Tony said as he put his face in his hands, then he looked at Loki. ‘Do NOT corrupt our sweet and innocent Mia!’

When Mia turned around, she met Loki’s gaze and he winked at her with a mischievous smirk. ‘I am making no promises.’

Because Mia’s job was to keep up their social media appearance, it meant she was often right in the action. Taking pictures of the team ‘behind the scenes’ providing it didn’t compromise any mission, as the fans loved to see what the superheroes got up to at times.

So she found herself in the lab with Loki, Tony, Bruce, Fury and Vision. She was typing some stuff up on her laptop in the corner, Loki kept glancing in her direction, unable to stop looking at her.

‘Oi, stop staring at your new girlfriend and concentrate!’ Tony remarked as he tossed a pen at Loki, but with his quick reflexes Loki was able to catch the pen before it hit him, glaring at Tony.

Mia had heard and she couldn’t help the big smile that spread across her face. She tried to concentrate on her work though, even if she could feel the God’s eyes on her often.

Later on, Mia disappeared to get something to eat from the kitchen. When she returned, she had food and drinks for everyone. Including Loki’s favourite flavour of muffins that she had baked a few days ago. When Loki thought about it, she often went out of her way for other people, especially him. She always seemed to get his favourite drink or food and would always beam happily when he thanked her.

The following day Mia was down on the training floor on the benches, watching Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint training. She was taking a few pictures and posting onto their media. She was thinking about heading off, but Loki entered the hall and she decided to stick around for a bit. Smiling like mad when he waved at her.

He had his full armour on, like Thor, and jumped in to start training. Everyone knew he was deliberately showing off because Mia was watching, even she knew. But she found it flattering, and was always impressed with his skills.

But he was caught unaware.

He had just tricked the rest of them using his illusions and pinned Thor down with a dagger at his throat. When he got up off Thor, he looked over to Mia. He winked at her and grinned, but that’s when he was blindsided by Natasha getting him in a headlock with her ridiculously strong thighs and knocking him down to the ground with a loud thud.

Thor, Clint and Steve all burst out laughing. Mia laughed too and put her hands over her mouth. Loki got up, rather flustered as he flicked his hair back from his face and wiped the dust from his arms. He looked over at Mia sheepishly.

He wandered over towards her as she gathered her things up and stood to meet him.

‘Impressive.’ She smiled up at him.

Loki chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. ‘Aside from the end.’

‘Still impressive. Not many would be able to get up unscathed from being taken down by Natasha.’

‘True. And I was a little distracted by something rather beautiful.’ Loki reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, then trailed his fingers along her jawline.

‘There’s uhm… the monthly Avengers interview coming up. I was wondering if you fancy doing it?’ She asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

It was something new she had started doing, Tony was the first one last month. A small five-minute interview that Mia posted. Just to give fans a little personal insight into the team.

‘Of course. Give the fans who they _really_ want.’ Loki smirked.

‘You do have quite the fanbase, actually.’ Mia laughed.

‘I do?’ Loki frowned, but was intrigued.

‘Oh yeah. They call themselves _Loki’s army_. Quite the army too.’ She grinned.

Loki titled his head, but he did look a little smug. ‘Well, they have good taste… Are you in my army?’ He raised an eyebrow.

Mia smirked, deciding to play a bit. Feeling brave again. ‘I dunno. Maybe I’m team Hulk.’ She shrugged.

Loki’s mouth parted in mock shock. ‘Well, I will need to work harder to get you on my team.’

‘Sooo… Is that a yes for the interview?’

‘Of course. Anything for you.’

-

Mia had asked Loki to meet her before breakfast the next morning in the living room, to do the interview. It would give her time to come up with some good questions.

But Loki decided he wanted to do the interview somewhere more private. So he went along to her room an hour before he was due to meet her.

He knocked and heard Mia call out to just come in. When he entered though, Mia was surprised to see it was Loki.

‘Loki! Hi.’ She stammered quickly, surprised.

Loki was also surprised, she was in her pyjamas. Light blue, with cute baby penguins on them. But his first thought was how adorable she looked, with her messy hair too.

‘Oh gosh! I was expecting Wanda. Sorry, I uh… Let me just get changed real quick.’ She said in fluster, practically sprinting into her bathroom.

Loki smiled and waited until she was dressed. That’s when his eyes were drawn to what she was watching. He was a little confused when he noticed it was on the cartoon channel. But he didn’t think overly much of it, until he then spotted something peeking out from underneath her pillow. Curious, he went over and had a look, it was a colouring book of Disney characters.

His first thought was, did she have a secret child here? But he shook that off, knowing it was ridiculous. He was slightly confused as to why she would have a colouring book. Then he just thought perhaps it was something she enjoyed doing in her down time.

Loki stepped away from her bed, just as Mia emerged from the bathroom. She was looking embarrassed as she stuffed her pyjamas away in a drawer.

‘Sorry… I uhm, should probably check who’s there first.’ She said sheepishly.

‘Not at all. I should’ve said it was me.’ Loki smiled and walked over to her, he rubbed her arm and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips, making her squeak a little and blush so hard. ‘I was rather hoping we could do the interview somewhere private? The others will be a distraction in the living room.’ He chuckled.

‘Yeah, sure. Where would you prefer?’ Mia asked, still slightly flustered from the innocent kiss.

Loki shrugged. ‘Here, if that suits you? Or we could go to my room if you’d rather?’ He asked.

‘Here is good.’ Mia nodded and went over to her desk, clearing some space.

During the interview, Loki couldn’t help but be besotted with her. It was a good excuse for him to be able to just stare at her without being called out on it from the others. He kept his flirting to a minimum, knowing this was going online. 

Mia managed to keep her cool when she asked him questions, she had set up a camera to film him so it was more personal for the fans. They went nuts over the first one with Tony, so she hoped this one would be an even bigger hit.

Once it was uploaded, Mia showed Loki some of the comments. His _fangirls_ were going crazy over it. Especially when Mia had asked him what he thought about having a fanbase. He’d replied in a charming way, saying he appreciated having so much support.

He read one comment: **_Heck, Loki can rule over me any day! I would kneel for him without being told to!_**

‘Quite a few say similar. Your, uh, attempt at ruling Earth is all over Tumblr and YouTube. Many have made fan videos out of them.’ Mia said with a laugh.

‘Really? I thought everyone would have been repulsed by what I did.’

‘Not everyone. I mean, I’d kneel for you.’ Mia said without thinking as she shrugged. Then she realised what it was she had just said. Her eyes widened.

‘Oh, really?’ Loki growled a little, leaning down closer to her as he was stood behind her, while she sat on the chair at her desk.

Mia cleared her throat and tried to ignore the fact she had just openly admitted somewhat a fantasy to Loki and that his breath was hot against her neck.

‘This interview is already a huge hit, more so than Tony’s.’ She said to try and change the subject. But Loki spun her chair around so she had to face him as he put his hands on the arms and trapped her in.

‘No changing the subject, pet.’ He chuckled at her doe in the headlights look.

‘I… wasn’t… really… I just don’t know what to say after that.’ She blurted out nervously, her eyes skittishly moving all over his face, unsure on where to look.

But she was saved by the knock. Wanda had arrived, which Mia was slightly relieved for. Though she had a feeling Loki would try and bring it up again later.

He left the girls to it, heading back to his room.

His mind kept wandering to what he’d found in Mia’s room. Or what he’d _seen._ He went to his laptop and sat down, after thinking for a moment he went to google to see if he could find some answers.

After some researching, he wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up on a kink site. But there he was, reading all about a Daddy Dom/little dynamic.

Some of the characteristics of a little suited Mia to a T. It really got him wondering if she _was_ in fact a little. He then realised that while thinking of her in this kind of way he was slightly aroused.

He looked through a Daddy Dom’s characteristics and was surprised to find he fit a lot of them. When he thought about it, being in that kind of relationship with Mia was very appealing to him. And he thought how it kind of made sense why one girl actually called him Daddy during sex once… Perhaps he just oozed Daddy Dom appeal, he thought smugly.

But he now had to figure out for certain if Mia was into this kind of thing… or if it was just a coincidence. He could of course just ask her outright, but he didn’t want to scare her off if that wasn’t something she was into. He wasn’t going to lie, now he knew about the subject more and had thought about it, he would be a bit disappointed if she wasn’t…

‘Hmm…’ He tapped his lower lip in thought, deciding how to proceed.

After a lot of mulling it over, he decided that trying to coax it out of her naturally was going to be his best route.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Loki’s discovery.

And he had a plan.

He’d tried a few different tactics over the last few days. The one that got him best results was when he asked Mia to hand him something in the lab, she did it instantly without question. He then let _Good girl_ slip instead of a thank you. It had the desired effect, he thought her entire face was going to go up in flames. She was very giddy and flustered.

So she definitely has a praise kink. That he was certain of. She was a pleaser.

But his plan, he was putting into motion tonight. He’d asked her to another date night, but to wear her comfiest pyjamas. She was highly confused, but was pretty excited none the less.

He went to her room and knocked, smiling when he heard her rushing over to the door.

When she opened it, Loki was pleased to see she was in pyjamas already. They were Minnie Mouse pyjamas. She sheepishly looked down at herself. ‘Sorry… I don’t really have, uhm, _sexy_ kind of Pyjamas.’

Loki smiled and picked up her hand, bringing it up to his lips he kissed the back of it. ‘You look beautiful, darling. Never apologise for wearing whatever you want to.’

There was that delightful blush that graced her cheeks, that he loved so much on her.

‘Are you ready?’ He asked with a grin.

She nodded. ‘I’m really intrigued to see what you’ve got planned.’

Loki was wearing comfortable clothing too. Leather trousers with a green Asgardian tunic type of top. But Mia always thought he looked amazing, he could probably wear a bin bag and still look handsome.

First stop was the kitchen, Loki had a mini buffet type of set up going on. But it was bowls of popcorn, nachos and chocolate. He grabbed a tray and put it all on, then motioned for Mia to follow him as he headed to the lifts.

Mia raised an eyebrow as she followed him. ‘Where _are_ we going?’ She asked, getting into the lift with him.

He didn’t say anything, just grinned. They stopped a few floors down, Loki then led the way to the library. It all made sense when they entered.

Loki had borrowed Tony’s projector and had set up a film to play on the empty wall near the back of the library. He’d also taken lots of cushions and blankets for them to sit or lie down on and keep cosy. Some candles were lit, giving the room a lovely calming and romantic vibe.

‘Oh wow. Loki, this is amazing.’ Mia said excitedly.

‘I’m glad you think so. It took a lot of persuading to make sure the others would stay out of the way for the night.’ Loki said with a frown.

‘What kind of persuading?’ Mia asked, curious.

‘I had to say _please_ to Stark.’ Loki cringed, making Mia burst out laughing.

‘Well, it certainly seems worth it.’ Mia grinned.

Loki and Mia got comfortable on the cushions, Loki used his Seidr to make them all into a bed type of shape with a bit at the back for them to lean against comfortably. He pulled a big blanket over the both them, he was absolutely _delighted_ when she snuggled right in against his side.

‘What film are we watching?’ She asked when Loki used his Seidr to have the tray of food hover just on front of them, but not blocking the view, to save having to get a table over.

Loki didn’t reply, just grinned as he grabbed the remote and started the movie up. Mia was shocked when Frozen Two started.

‘Really? I didn’t think you would be a Disney fan? We can watch something you like.’ Mia suggested as she turned to face him more.

‘Not at all. I remember over hearing you speaking to Wanda about wanting to see it when it’s out.’ Loki smiled.

Mia then frowned. ‘It’s not even out in cinemas here yet. How did you… Wait, did you get Bruce to get it for you?’ She asked knowingly.

Loki’s grin grew even larger and he wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Perhaps… I have my ways. Now shhh, it’s starting.’ Loki put his arm around her and pulled her into him again.

She was secretly so delighted that he’d managed to get the film. She had been desperate to see it. And what could be better, snuggled up comfortably with Loki? Nothing could be better, that was for sure.

Mia was totally engrossed in the film, she almost missed her mouth a few times while eating. Eyes glued to the screen. 

Loki couldn’t resist stroking her hair, letting his fingers slide through her locks. It was soothing for both of them. Perhaps too soothing for Mia, she could feel herself slipping into little space. Something she didn’t really want to do on front of Loki, not wanting to freak him out.

But it was difficult, he was pressing all the right buttons.

It became even worse for Mia when he ended up gently pulling her onto his lap. She blushed hard, but kept her eyes on the movie, leaning back against him as she curled up comfortably.

Loki slid his hand under her pyjama top and started stroking her back softly, she squirmed and giggled when he went too far round to her sides, making him smirk. ‘Ticklish?’ He grinned, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She didn’t reply, just whined a little and shuffled slightly on his lap.

His touch against her back felt so heavenly, she was slipping hard. Loki noticed her take the tips of a bit of her hair into her mouth and he smiled. He hadn’t seen her do that before, but he had a feeling it was something she did in little space…

Once the film was finished, Loki didn’t let go of her. He never wanted to let go of her, actually. He kept stroking her back and nuzzling into her hair.

But Mia suddenly snapped out of it, realising how she was acting. She struggled to get off his lap, Loki reluctantly let her go.

‘I’m sorry… I…’

‘Whatever for?’ Loki frowned as she moved away from him and sat up on her knees, looking scared.

But she didn’t answer, just looked really scared still. So Loki decided to take a chance.

‘You’re a little, aren’t you?’

Her eyes widened at that, but he noticed her shoulders relax a tiny bit. ‘You… what? How did you…’

‘I will be completely honest here… I came across a Daddy Dom and little relationship online, after having… _suspicions._ And I felt that you just seemed to fit being a little. So I may have been trying to coax it out of you.’ He said a little sheepishly.

‘Wha… What? Why though? I mean… Are you…’

‘A Daddy?’ Loki finished for her.

She nodded, still keeping a little distance.

Loki smiled. ‘I had never thought about it before, but when I read up on it, I found myself really wanting to be _your_ Daddy.’ He admitted. ‘I seem to fit some of the personality traits and it was very appealing, I must say. Even though I had never thought about it before.’

Mia put her face into her hands and rubbed her face a few times before looking at him again.

‘Are you serious? I mean… I didn’t expect… This.’

Loki reached out and took hold of her hands, so she couldn’t hide her face again.

‘All I am asking, is that you think about it. You are safe with me, Mia. If you want to go into little space with me, you can. And I would love to be able to look after and spoil you.’ He smiled and rubbed the back of her hands.

He was slightly confused as to why she still looked so worried.

‘Have I got this all wrong?’ He asked, frowning. It was his turn to be looking genuinely worried.

‘No… not at all… I… I want this more than anything. From the moment I met you I found you to be… _Daddy_ material.’ She said quietly.

Loki let go of her hands and stroked her cheek gently.

‘So what’s got you so scared, pet?’ He asked quietly.

She looked down and started fiddling with the bottom of her pyjama top. ‘I uhm… There’s something else you should know before you decide if you do want to… _Be_ with me. It wouldn’t be fair not telling you...’

‘What is it?’ He asked, tipping her chin up.

She took a deep breath before answering. ‘I’ve got vaginismus.’

Mia felt like time was stood still as she waited for Loki’s reaction. Expecting him to get up and walk out. 

But to her surprise, there was no change in his facial expressions.

‘Why would that make me not want to be with you?’ Loki asked, confused as he took her hands again.

Now it was Mia’s turn to look confused. ‘Do… Do you know what it is?’

‘I do.’ Loki nodded. ‘It doesn’t change who you are, darling.’

Mia couldn’t help but let out a small sob, surprising Loki. ‘Hey, shhh. It’s ok, come here.’ He pulled her back onto his lap, so she was straddling him with her legs at either side of his thighs, into his embrace. He rocked her back and fore as she buried her face into his neck.

‘I’m sorry… I just… The last guy I dated couldn’t get away fast enough, thinking it was some kind of disease he could catch. And the guy before him who I had been seeing for a while, got fed up that he couldn’t… _penetrate_ me. No matter how much we tried, it was like there was a literal road block down there.’ She said openly, leaning back slightly as Loki cradled the back of her head.

‘Well in that case they don’t deserve you. There is so much more to relationships than penetrative sex. SO much more.’ He wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumbs and then cupped her face as he leaned in to press his forehead against hers.

‘Not that we would be jumping into anything sexually so soon, but if I may ask, have you been to the doctors about it?’

‘Yeah. It seems to be more psychological than anything else we’ve decided… I uhm, can get one finger in but it took a long time… and I have a small dildo that I try with but it takes a long time to use and I’ve only ever managed twice, often by the time I get to the stage where I might be able to take it, I’m too tired and just give up. It’s like I just can’t relax down there enough, even though I know it doesn’t hurt as such if I am properly ready. But I think I freaked myself out a bit last time I got it in, when I started moving it, it was a little sore and uncomfortable then I struggled getting the damn thing _out_ and really panicked.’ She was blushing hard while explaining to Loki, but she wanted him to know exactly what he was getting into. Or more… what he _wouldn’t_ be getting into, so to say.

‘Well that’s good you’ve made progress yourself, though. You can do it, it can happen, it just takes time… Mia, even if we could never have penetrative sex, that doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I don’t know in this early stage if anything will blossom between us, although I certainly hope it does, but I really want to try, darling.’

Mia felt like crying again in utter relief and happiness. But Loki could tell there was still something niggling.

‘Speak to me, sweetling.’ He whispered, smoothing a hand through her hair.

‘I just… I’ve never had a Daddy before. I’ve always dreamed and fantasised of having one and having kinky fun with him. Being able to just be taken against a wall or bent over the sofa and taken that way. But that can’t happen for me, I don’t even know if _normal_ sex will ever be able to happen for me!’

‘Shhh, calm down. It’s ok.’ Loki soothed. ‘Well, there are ways to help your body accustom to penetration. And even once that happens, while you may never be able to have sudden-little-warning-sex, not many can without some foreplay, there are still ways to make fantasies come true.’ He purred, winking at her.

‘Really?’

‘Of course there is. But you know, there are millions of ways to have kinky fun, for the both of us, without the normal _cock into vagina_ scenario, you know.’ He smirked, making her giggle.

‘Just don’t over think it, don’t worry about something that doesn’t necessarily even _need_ to happen.’

‘But I do want it to happen!’ Mia said quickly.

Loki smiled and trailed his fingers down the side of her face. ‘I know you do. But it will take time, trust and a lot of patience. It won’t be something that can just happen overnight. But if you want that to be your end goal, we can work towards it. Slowly. But just have some fun, is the main thing.’

‘I have done sexual stuff before. And I do enjoy it all, so it’s not like I just don’t want to do anything like that. Because I do. So much.’ She was blushing again.

Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead. ‘Just because you have vaginismus doesn’t mean you can’t love other things to do with sex. Stop worrying.’

She leaned into him again and hid her face against his neck. He slid his hand up and down her back soothingly. ‘I get the feeling rule number one will be not to overthink this.’ He rumbled.

Mia shot back a bit, looking at him with wide eyes. ‘Rules?’ She squeaked.

‘Of course. Why, you didn’t think just because I am new to this you would get out of not having rules, did you?’ He smirked.

Mia’s mouth parted but nothing came out, making Loki chuckle.

‘You did!’ He smirked, sliding his hands under her top and tickling over her back.

She squealed and tried to move away from the tickling but that just made her move closer into Loki’s body, thus trapping her as his fingers tickled down her sides, making her laugh as she squirmed to try and get away.

He stopped and just held her against him, his chin on top of her head. ‘There will be consequences if you break a rule, sweetheart. But we can go over rules another day, once you’ve had time to think it all through.’ He kissed the top of her head as he felt her relaxing into him completely.

Loki had a feeling she wasn’t going to need time to think anything through.

Or he certainly hoped not anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day after Loki and Mia’s pyjama date.

When Mia saw Loki, she went totally giddy and blushed like mad again. Loki went over to her and hugged her, then held her chin as he kissed her softly on the lips. Luckily none of the others were around yet.

‘Have you thought about what we spoke about last night?’ Loki asked quietly, stroking her cheek.

‘I’ve not been able to think about anything else.’ She said shyly. ‘I… I would like to be… your little… If you still want to do that.’

Loki’s face lit up completely. ‘More than anything.’ He leaned down to kiss her again.

‘Oooo, love birds! Get a room!’ Maria teased as she walked in with Fury and Tony.

Loki rolled his eyes as his jaw clenched at being interrupted. He straightened up but slipped his arm around Mia.

‘It’s nice to see Loki in love, might soften his heart.’ Tony smirked.

Loki gave him a death stare. ‘My heart will never be soft for the likes of you, Stark.’ He snarled.

Loki was able to whisk Mia away outside for lunch, a mini picnic of sorts, to get some privacy. A few sandwiches and some crisps. They sat down crossed legged together on Loki’s cape. Mia kept sliding her hands across it, loving the velvet feeling.

‘It’s so soft.’ She smiled.

‘Would you believe me if I told you it also works as a shield? Protects from bullets and other various weapons.’

‘Noo… Really?’

Loki chuckled. ‘Really really.’

‘Wow. That’s impressive!’

Smirking, Loki lay down as he ate some crisps, leaning up on his elbow. Mia stayed sitting up.

‘So, uhm… You’re not totally freaked out about my… _Issue_?’ Mia asked, picking at her sandwich.

Loki reached over and rubbed her arm. ‘Darling, it’s not an issue. Stop thinking like that. Or I will bend you over right here, right now and spank you, discussion or no discussion.’ He threatened, his tone deepening a little.

Mia’s mouth went a little dry at that thought… Ashamedly, she was not entirely opposed to the idea.

Loki smirked, noting her reaction. ‘Or maybe I will need to think of another form of punishment for bad behaviour, if the thought of being spanked is too appealing.’ He teased.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She blushed furiously, trying to distract herself by eating.

‘I do want you to have a think about what you want your safe-word to be. And let me know your hard limits, so I know what is completely off the table.’ He rubbed her arm gently as he spoke.

‘Uhm… I think I’d try almost anything once. Aside from anything like exhibitionism, scat, or heavy pain play type of stuff. And for a safe-word, I’ll go with Jumanji.’

Loki chuckled. ‘Jumanji, that’s a good one. And it seems you’ve put quite a lot of thought already into this.’

‘Well. I’m pretty sure I know what I definitely won’t like. Everything else is kind of unknown until it’s tried, I guess.’ Mia said shyly.

‘Very true. So that’s a start on your dislikes. What about your fantasies, what are some of the things you know, or think, you’ll like most? Or definitely want to try?’ Loki asked, intrigued.

‘I uhm… I dunno really.’ Mia said quietly, suddenly intrigued with the softness of Loki’s cape again.

Loki grinned and sat up. He patted his thigh. ‘Come here.’ He said softly.

She looked a little shocked at his request. But she shyly shuffled over towards him. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. She was blushing again at being on his lap. But she fit there so well.

‘Now, I know you won’t have put _all_ that thought into your dislikes and even decided on a safe-word without thinking, or knowing, what your _likes_ may be.’ He hummed, slowly starting to stroke her back. ‘You’re not going to make me force it out of you, are you?’

She whined and hid her face into the crook of his neck, making him laugh.

He slipped his hand under her top and started lightly tickling her side. ‘I’ll tickle you until you tell me.’ He threatened playfully, making her laugh and try to squirm away.

‘Ok, ok!’ She said quickly before he got properly started.

Loki chuckled. ‘It seems I have found your weakness already, pet.’ He growled.

‘So not fair.’ She giggled with a blush.

‘Come on, tell me what your likes are.’ He coaxed her on, turning his attentions to stroking her back gently instead. But it was highly distracting, his touch felt so heavenly.

‘I uhm… well, things I think I’d like is bondage, forced orgasms… although I don’t know how much I could take of that so it’s maybe not exactly a _like._ Same goes for denial. The idea of being… _manhandled_ too is a turn on. I just like the idea of not having control, I guess. Pet play is something that intrigues me too. And also, being woken up to sex… Well, I guess it wouldn’t be sex but y’know.’ She couldn’t stop blushing the entire time.

Loki smiled and stroked her cheek. ‘Good girl for telling me, I know you struggle a little talking about these things.’

It made Loki’s heart soar at the way her face lit up from his praise. Still feeling shy, she leaned into him and hid her face against his chest.

‘What about you? What’s your likes and dislikes?’ She asked quietly.

‘I don’t think there’s much I wouldn’t enjoy doing with, _or to_ , you.’ He said seductively, making her shiver. ‘Though similarly to your dislikes, I would not enjoy inflicting pain upon you unless it’s a spanking.’ He grinned. ‘And no need to worry about your dislike of exhibitionism, I don’t share what’s mine, and I certainly won’t be displaying you in any way or form.’

Mia smiled at that.

‘As for my likes, I am looking forward to tying you to the bed and seeing how many orgasms I can pull from you…’ He leaned down to whisper into her ear. ‘They do not call me silver tongue for nothing, after all.’

Mia swallowed hard, she felt like she was going to explode on his lap from all this talk. It was turning her on something fierce.

Loki knew he was making her super shy. He leaned back a bit and gently took hold of her chin, turning her face towards him. Locking eyes with her he moved in and kissed her softly, his lips moving slowly over hers. When she leaned into him more, closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss, he slid his hand round to the back of her head as he slipped his tongue past her lips, he heard her squeak when his tongue touched hers. Smirking against her, he continued to kiss her deeply. Until she was complete putty in his arms.

-

‘Soooo… how’s it going with Loki?’ Natasha asked, nudging Mia.

They were with Wanda too, having a coffee and some cake in the kitchen.

Mia blushed instantly. ‘It’s going… good.’ She smiled, sipping her drink.

‘Going by the look on your face it’s going better than _good.’_ Wanda smirked.

Mia rolled her eyes. ‘Alright, alright. Yeah, it’s going really good.’

‘Have you kissed yet?’ Wanda asked.

‘Of course they have, they’ve been caught stealing a few kisses here and there.’ Said Natasha with a smirk.

Mia shook her head and cut another slice of cake.

‘Are you going to give us anymore details?’ Natasha grinned.

‘Nope. All you need to know, is it’s going really well.’ Mia grinned back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia had a day off and she was currently pacing back and fore outside of Loki’s room.

They’d been on another date the other night, Loki took her to the cinema and out for dinner. It had been wonderful, she enjoyed spending time with him so much.

But she was now toying with the idea of whether to bother him or not. Unsure if he was busy or wanted some down time alone…

‘Come on, Mia. Just knock. The worst he can do is say no.’ She muttered to herself as she stopped and raised her hand up to his door, but she paused.

Chickening out, she withdrew her hand and sighed. She was about to leave, when the door opened and Loki appeared, grinning. ‘Hello, darling. I thought I heard someone out here.’

‘Hi…’ Mia looked sheepish at being _caught._ ‘I uhm… Just wanted to say morning.’ She said quickly.

Loki raised an eyebrow, seeing right through her as she turned quickly and started walking away.

‘Mia.’ He said firmly, stopping her in her tracks. ‘Come here.’

Unable to ignore his firm tone, she slowly turned back around and walked over to him. Loki reached out when she got to him and he cupped her chin. ‘What is it, sweetling?’

‘I… I was wondering… I mean, if you’re not busy or wanting alone time… If I could maybe spend the day with you? Only if you want to. I’

Loki slipped a finger up to her lips, quietening her with a smile. ‘Of course I want to, Mia. You don’t even have to ask to spend time with me. I was actually about to come look for you, but I wasn’t sure if you were enjoying a long lie or not.’ He chuckled softly.

Her face lit up completely. ‘I do sometimes like a long lie… But I wanted to see you.’ She said shyly with a blush.

Loki grinned. ‘Come on in.’ He stepped to the side, allowing her into his room. That’s when he noticed she had a small bag with her. ‘What’s in the bag?’ He asked curiously as he shut the door.

‘Oh… Uh… I kinda… took my colouring book with me. I thought if you were busy doing other stuff, I could maybe colour or something.’ She blurted out quickly. ‘And I… just in-case I go into little space I took a cuddly toy with me. Just in-case. But I don’t want to assume you want me to.’

Loki stalked over to her and cupped her face. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Mia. I want to be your Daddy, so it would be my pleasure to have you in little space. You never need to ask. You just be you, in little space if you want to.’

Mia let out a shaky breath and smiled. ‘I just… I’m not really used to this. To actually having a… Daddy. I never really got that far with previous boyfriends, before I even told them about being a little, they found me to be too clingy. I just don’t want to mess this up before its even started.’ She said honestly.

Loki smiled and crouched down so he was at her level. ‘Sweetheart, I would love nothing more than for you to be clingy with me. I think you may find that, _I_ am the clingy one.’ He grinned, winking at her as she laughed.

The two got comfortable on Loki’s bed and watched a film together, cuddling closely. Mia just felt so relaxed and at peace simply _being_ with Loki.

Now she had relaxed a lot more, Loki decided to discuss some rules with her. Her stomach was twisting the entire time, but in excitement more than anything that this was actually happening. She still couldn’t believe that Loki, of all people, wanted to be her Daddy…

It was all she had ever wanted.

Loki wrote down the rules while they discussed them. Mia even had a few suggestions for some, which Loki was pleased about.

‘I think I should make two copies of these and put them up in here, and in your room too. So you don’t forget any of them.’ Loki smirked as he had another copy appear in his hands.

‘What if Wanda or Nat sees when they come into my room?’

‘That can easily be sorted. I can use my Seidr so to others it just looks like a poster.’ He smiled.

‘Ohh, nice.’ She smiled back at him.

They continued relaxing together, watching more TV. Loki put on some cartoons for Mia, happy to see she settled down comfortably again to watch them. She then ended up sitting on the floor, colouring in for a while, while Loki read a book.

He could tell she was in little space, it made his heart soar that she trusted him enough to do so now in his company.

When it was lunch time, Loki went to the kitchen to get some food sorted for them both. Upon his return, she was back sitting on his bed and watching cartoons. But she had grabbed his cape from the back of the door and was wrapped up in it, looking extremely adorable as she hid her face behind it when he came in.

Loki chuckled and joined her on the bed with the sandwiches he’d got.

‘If my cape goes missing, I will know where to find it.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

She wouldn’t tell him, but she also loved it because it smelled of him. It was oddly comforting for her.

After eating they snuggled up yet again to watch more TV. But Mia ended up falling asleep for a while in his arms, while he gently stroked her hair.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep.

‘Sorry.’ She said sheepishly as she sat up.

‘Don’t apologise, darling. I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough with me already to be able to fall asleep soundly next to me.’ He smiled and cupped her cheek as she blushed.

‘It’s a little scary actually how comfortable I do feel with you already.’ She admitted.

Loki leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her heart explode with happiness.

In the afternoon he reluctantly had to go on a mission with the team. Mia didn’t mind really, she needed some time to process everything, her mind was racing so much. But the first thing she did when she returned to her room was put the rules up on her wall.

Her stomach churned in excitement just looking at them. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She was dating _THE_ Loki! And not only that, but he was her Daddy. She may have squealed and did a little happy dance around her room briefly too from just thinking about it.

-

‘Ohh, what’s this?’ Loki asked as he eyed up what was on the table.

Mia had slipped a note under his door a few hours ago, saying to meet in the dining room at seven for dinner. She wanted to do something nice for him, since he had treated her to so much lately. And she knew the mission yesterday had been a tiring one.

She had cooked one of his favourite meals, sausage casserole. And she had bought his favourite kind of cheesecake, strawberry, for dessert.

‘This looks wonderful, darling. Thank you.’ He smiled and put his arm around her as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Making her blush.

‘I hope you’ll enjoy it.’ She said as she rushed to the kitchen and served up their dinner.

‘How did you manage to get rid of the others?’ Loki asked when she put the plates down at the table and they both sat down.

‘I got Nat and Wanda to help, they’ve taken the others all out for a night out.’ Mia smiled.

Loki chuckled. ‘Those two can be rather persuasive when they want to be.’

During dinner, Loki was pleased that Mia was more comfortable around him now. She was more talkative and relaxed. He knew it just took her a while to get over her initial shyness around people.

‘Do you have any tattoos?’ Loki asked while they ate their cheesecake. They had just been talking about Clints new tattoo and Loki was curious.

She blushed a little and looked down. ‘I do…’

‘Ohhh, pray tell?’ He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand, leaning in closer with a grin.

‘I uhm… Maybe you’ll need to find it for yourself.’ She said with a cheeky smile, her cheeks bright red.

Loki’s grin grew even larger. ‘I do enjoy games. Come here, little one.’ He leaned back and motioned her to him with a come-hither finger.

Not feeling quite so confident now, she made her way around the table to Loki. He turned away from the table slightly and patted his thigh as he opened his arms to her. She blushed furiously as she sat on his lap, aided by him wrapping his arms around her.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, making her melt. His other hand slid under her top and he stroked up her back, making her tremble.

‘I wonder where your tattoo is then...’ He hummed, leaning back a bit to look at her. ‘Nowhere obvious, or I would have seen it already.’

He trailed his fingers up and down her back and down her sides, making her giggle. ‘Have you had it a while, or is it relatively new so I might feel it?’

‘I’ve had it for a year.’ She smiled when his fingers stilled on her lower back.

‘Hmm… I think I will need to do some more _thorough_ investigations.’ He growled, making her stomach flip. ‘What do you say to spending the night with me, sweetling?’ He whispered, his tone deepening.

She bit her lower lip as she nodded eagerly and looked him in the eye. Loki cupped her cheek once more and kissed her again. ‘I was hoping for that response.’


	7. Chapter 7

Mia giggled as Loki carried her with ease to his room, once inside he gently lay her down on his bed and loomed over her.

She couldn’t stop smiling, she was _so_ excited. If a little bit nervous too, but the excitement levels were higher. Especially when Loki started kissing her, coaxing her lips to move with his, and her tongue when his delved into her mouth.

Loki slipped his hands under her top and he lightly trailed his fingers up and down her sides, then he took hold of the hem of her top and tugged it upwards. She sat up slightly, enough for him to get it up and off.

Her cheeks went bright red under his heated gaze as he looked at her body, licking his lips. His eyes widened and he grinned when he spotted her tattoo.

‘Aha, I have found the tattoo.’ He purred, hooking his fingers into the top of her leggings he tugged them further down to reveal the tattoo on her left hip. A cute little penguin. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over it, making her gasp a little.

He smirked and started kissing his way up her again, his large hands squeezing her hips as he kissed up her neck, pulling more gasps from her.

‘I didn’t think you could be any more adorable, but I was clearly wrong.’ He rasped in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

Loki then took his time undressing her completely, savouring each piece of clothing he removed as he revealed more and more of her body. She felt rather shy from the way he was looking hungrily at her. But with the way he started kissing her again, her shyness soon disappeared.

She was so distracted with the way he was kissing her that she never noticed his clothes disappearing until she felt his bare skin under her fingers that were wrapped around his back. He leaned up over her slightly with a smirk, winking at her.

Glancing downwards she took in his physique, lean but very muscular and strong. But her eyes trailed lower and they widened when she saw the size of his cock.

‘Oh god.’ She squeaked in surprise.

Loki chuckled and kissed her chin. ‘That is a nice reaction to have, I must say.’ He hummed.

‘You… you… you’ll never fit inside me.’ She whispered, eyes watering a little.

Loki frowned and cupped her cheek. ‘Oh sweetling, we aren’t even thinking about penetration right now. I’ve told you not to think about it.’ He rubbed his thumb across her lower lip softly. ‘It will happen, in time. If you really want it to, we will work towards it. But if you’re constantly thinking about it and wishing it to happen sooner than later, it will make you more nervous.’

He leaned down and kissed the side of her lips. ‘Let me show you how much fun the both of us can have _without_ penetration, my little sweetling.’

She whimpered when he sucked on her neck, then he took hold of her hands and slowly dragged them up above her. Gathering them into one hand he held them in place, making her stomach lurch in arousal.

‘Keep them there, little one.’ He said firmly.

She nodded shyly, writhing beneath him. He smirked and started trailing his hands down her body, down her sides where he squeezed her hips.

His lips started to trail down her body, over her chest and to her breasts. He started licking and sucking her right nipple first, his right hand coming up so he could tease her left nipple at the same time. Not leaving it abandoned.

Mia bucked upwards and moaned, he was sending sparks of pleasure all through her body. He squeezed and massaged her breasts, his tongue lapping over her nipples in broad strokes then suckling on them.

He took his time exploring her body, working his way downwards. Kissing her tattoo on her hip, then moving across her abdomen to the other side. Then down further yet… down between her thighs.

Mia almost lost all control when she felt his warm breath over her cunt, he forced her thighs further apart and draped her legs over his shoulders to get in nice and close.

Starting off slow, he kissed her inner thighs and nibbled a few times, making her whimper. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her firmly in place.

Mia briefly forgot that she had to keep her hands up when Loki started licking through her folds. But he could tell straight away and growled deeply. ‘Hands, Mia.’ He reminded her.

Her hands shot back up above her. ‘Don’t let them slip again.’ He hummed against her, concentrating again.

She felt like she was in utter heaven as his tongue moved expertly through her folds, flicking this way and that. Long broad strokes and more pointed ones with the tip of his tongue, which felt exceptional on her clit. She almost bucked him off when he started paying it more attention, he smirked against her as he had to tighten his hold on her.

‘Ohhhh god!’ Mia cried out, having never felt pleasure like it before.

Loki swirled his tongue around her clit, focusing mainly on that sensitive little button. When he felt her getting too close to the edge, he moved away and would suck on her folds instead, before returning to her clit. Sometimes he’d give long licks right up her, making her full body tremble in delight.

After torturing her for a while, he finally gave in and made her cum. Focusing on her clit, he ran his tongue furiously over and over in a steady rhythm until she screamed out as she came hard. Loki, of course, lapped up all she had to offer him, slowly easing her down from her high.

Mia’s entire body felt like jelly as Loki climbed up her body, licking and sucking her skin in various places on his journey. She whined when he kissed her neck and pressed himself down against her, his hard cock against her thigh.

Loki kissed her lips sloppily yet softly, until she came more to it. Loki grinned against her. ‘Did you enjoy that, sweetling?’

She just nodded in response, her cheeks hot, much like the rest of her body.

‘Can… can I return the favour?’ She asked shyly.

Loki stroked her hair and nuzzled his nose against hers. ‘Only if you want to. I didn’t go down on you just because I was expecting you to do the same. You have no idea how much I enjoyed making you cum like that… Very addicting.’ He growled, making her shiver.

‘I uh… I enjoy giving blowjobs.’ Mia admitted shyly, nibbling her bottom lip.

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited at that thought, his cock twitched against her thigh.

‘Well… that gives me an idea.’ He wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle. ‘You can put your hands wherever you wish now.’

He then grabbed hold of her and proceeded to roll over, so she was on top of him.

‘Spin around, little one. Let me taste you again.’ He growled, helping her to turn around so they were top n tail, but with Mia on top of Loki. She had never done sixty-nine before, so was a bit nervous when Loki manoeuvred her properly so she was over his face and he clamped his hands around her thighs again. Keeping her firmly in place as he started eating her out again like a starving man.

Mia was highly distracted with his tongue down there, especially on her clit. But she tried to focus as she looked down his body and saw his rather _generous_ cock hard and straining towards her.

She reached out and took hold of him with her hands first, stroking him slowly. He moaned against her, it was taking everything within him to refrain from bucking his hips upwards. But she soon became braver and egged on by her own pleasure sky-rocketing.

It was a bit of a stretch to reach down since he was much taller than she was, but they managed. She was able to take him in her mouth and Loki embarrassed himself by cumming mere seconds after being in her mouth. But he had gotten so turned on from going down on her, it was no surprise.

‘Ohhh shit.’ He groaned against her cunt when she kept sucking him, swallowing as much of his cum as possible.

He had to take a moment to compose himself, tilting his head right back as he cleared his throat when he slipped from her mouth briefly.

‘Jesus woman, what are you doing to me.’ He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mia giggled and noticed he was still hard, so she started licking at his tip again, making him whine and clench his jaw as he tried his best to concentrate.

‘You are going to be the death of me.’ He growled and then focused on pleasuring her again, diving back in. 

It wasn’t long before the two of them had another orgasm. Mia’s mouth and tongue around Loki’s cock was divine. Even with her being distracted, she was skilfully wonderful.

Loki held her closely to him afterwards, her head tucked nicely in the crook of his neck. He was trailing his fingers up and down her back lazily.

‘I apologise for cumming so quickly the first time.’ Loki said sheepishly.

Mia smiled against him and then looked up. ‘I actually really liked that… The fact you could, uhm, keep going after too.’ She blushed and looked back down at his chest.

Loki grinned and kissed the top of her head. ‘I do love how wet you got, so responsive and sensitive.’ He purred.

‘I… I’ve never been quite like that before.’ She admitted.

Mia was rather pleased that Loki had lost control so easily with her. It made the fact he was a God less daunting. Made her realise that he was still male, not as intimidating, since it seemed he didn’t have complete control over his own body.

She snuggled in close to him, slipping her arm over his chest. He sighed in contentment as they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

Mia woke up the following morning, but she thought she was dreaming.

Loki had his arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close. She felt so safe and secure in his embrace, she never wanted to leave.

Images from last night flooded her mind, making her blush. She knew this was just the start too, she didn’t doubt that Loki had many wicked and fun ideas in that brain of his. That he would be starting off gently and slowly with her, because that’s the kind of person he was, she had discovered. With people he liked, anyway. And he certainly seemed to like her.

‘What are you thinking about?’ Loki hummed, nuzzling into her hair and making her giggle as he lightly strummed his fingers over her stomach, making her squirm.

‘Just… about last night.’ She said shyly.

Loki turned her around and cupped her cheek, smiling at her softly. ‘All good I hope.’

‘Definitely!’ She said quickly.

He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. ‘I haven’t scared you away then with my little accident last night.’ He chuckled.

Mia giggled again and shook her head. ‘Of course not. I uhh, don’t think a guy has ever cum that quickly for me before.’

Loki smiled and cupped the back of her head as he hugged her. He found he didn’t want to let her go, he had never felt so content before… A swelling in his heart whenever he looked at her.

‘I almost did just from undressing you.’ He purred.

Mia smiled as she hid her face in against him. She started getting aroused though when he slid a hand right down her back, to her bum where he gently patted her.

‘I will need to take you over my knee soon, give you a spanking to test where your pain limit is, so I know where the line is between punishment and fun.’ He hummed, he stopped patting her and just held her bum in his large hand.

Her eyes widened, but she kept her face hidden as she shifted very slightly.

‘Does a spanking for fun sound appealing to you, little one?’ He asked knowingly.

‘Uhm…’ She didn’t respond, feeling shy again.

Loki smirked as he rolled her over enough onto her back, he leaned up and half over her as he slid his hand down her front. ‘Well, I will need to find out for myself.’

She whimpered when his hand sneaked between her thighs, but she let them fall open for him naturally.

‘Good girl, Mia.’ He nuzzled her nose with his own as he slid his fingers through her folds, making her moan. ‘Mmm, it does seem all this talk of spanking _has_ turned you on.’ He grinned, kissing her lips as he sought out her clit and started circling it slowly.

He concentrated solely on her clit, an even pace and steady pressure that soon had her body writhing and moans coming from her lips. Loki felt like he was in a trance as he watched her beneath him, knowing it was his doing she was losing control like that and experiencing so much pleasure.

‘Cum for me, my little sweetling. Let me see you lose control again.’ He growled softly.

She came undone for him like she had been waiting for his permission. Her eyes closed and she threw her head back, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she arched up towards him. Her legs started shaking and she grabbed hold of his arm tightly for something to hold on to.

Mia slowly came down from her high, Loki continued stroking her very softly, letting her down gently until he brought his fingers up to his lips to taste her. ‘Mmmm. I will most definitely never tire of making you cum. Such a delightful feast for my eyes.’

She blushed furiously under his comments and still from her orgasm. She giggled shyly and turned her head into him again.

‘How about we go shower together before heading down for breakfast?’ Loki suggested, stroking her hair.

‘Yes please, Daddy.’ She nodded eagerly. Loki almost faltered at hearing her call him that for the first time, his heart exploding happily. More so because of how naturally she said it. 

He scooped her up before she could even sit up, and carried her through to his bathroom. Kissing her on the way, making her continue to giggle.

Loki couldn’t keep his hands off of her in the shower. He washed her hair for her and her body too. She wanted to return the favour, so he had to crouch down so she could reach his hair. He couldn’t resist slipping one of her nipples into his mouth when she was reaching up to rub the shampoo in his hair, making her gasp and almost collapse as her knees turned to jelly.

But he just hadn’t been able to resist, since it had been right there on front of him. At the perfect height.

When Mia was rubbing body wash on his chest, she couldn’t help but notice his hard cock. Loki hadn’t been expecting her to do anything for him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t utterly delighted when she sank down to her knees and started licking at his tip.

‘Oh god.’ Loki moaned, closing his eyes. He was going to try and last longer this time if possible.

She put her hands on his thighs to anchor herself as she took him into her mouth. She started sucking him and had barely taken him down far at all when she felt him starting to throb hotly against her tongue, right before he came again. She swallowed some of his cum, but some dribbled down her chin and was washed away down the drain.

When she looked up with a giggle, Loki was dragging his hand down his face and it was his turn to be blushing slightly.

‘I think I have a problem, pet.’ He said sheepishly, making her giggle again.

He’d never had this kind of issue before. Normally women could go down on him for a long time before he came, his stamina and control usually spot on. But Mia was going against everything for him, never had he been so attracted and turned on by a woman.

But this mortal was something spectacular, that he was sure of.

And she was his.

-

Mia hadn’t been sure what to expect when she and Loki had first started dating. He hadn’t seemed to be an overly affectionate kind of guy, especially in public. But she was pleased to discover that he didn’t mind showing affection with her, even on front of the others. And he was highly possessive, something she secretly loved.

That morning at breakfast, he couldn’t keep his hands off of her. Even hauling her onto his lap while they ate at the table instead of letting her sit next to him.

‘Great, is this going to be a regular thing?’ Tony asked, grimacing teasingly as he sat down at the table with Nat, Steve and Thor. Having walked in on Loki stealing a kiss from Mia.

Mia just shyly looked down at her breakfast, while Loki grinned like the Cheshire cat.

‘Yes, it most certainly is. Mia is _mine_ now and the entire realm will know about it.’ He said possessively, tightening his arm around her.

‘Oh pass me a bucket.’ Tony said as he pulled a face.

‘I think it’s sweet.’ Nat smiled over at the couple.

‘I just hope you can keep him under control, Mia.’ Thor laughed. ‘My brother, as I am sure you know already, is a mischievous one. Don’t let him get away with any tricks.’

Mia laughed and nodded at Thor. ‘I’m sure I can manage to keep him from getting into too much trouble.’ She grinned.

Loki smirked and slid his hand under her top, giving her side a good squeeze. Making her laugh.

-

Mia was watching Loki, Thor, Clint, Wanda and Tony practicing in the training hall a few days later. She was watching from the side-lines and taking some pictures for social media. Even did a live stream for five minutes that fans went crazy over.

Thor wandered over to see her when he needed a break.

‘I just wanted to say, I have never seen Loki so happy as he has been these last few weeks.’ Thor beamed happily.

Mia smiled. ‘I don’t think I’ve been this happy either, to be honest.’

‘It is nice that he is settling down with someone. I had been worried that he wouldn’t find someone that makes him happy and vice versa.’ Thor put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Loki came storming over when he saw Thor touching her. He narrowed his eyes at Thor and stood right by Mia.

‘Is this oaf bothering you?’ Loki asked.

Thor chuckled. ‘I was trying to steal your mortal from you.’ Thor said jokingly.

Loki glared at him and grabbed Mia, pulling her into him in a crushing hug with her face smushed against him. ‘She’s _my_ mortal!’ Loki growled.

Mia laughed against him and Thor laughed too.

‘I know, brother. Anyone trying to even just flirt with Mia will feel your wrath.’ Thor patted Loki on the shoulder before heading back to fight.

Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked down at Mia when she tried saying something, but was muffled against his armour.

‘What was that, sweetling?’ He chuckled and released her so she could look up at him.

‘I said, and likewise, anyone trying to steal _my_ God from me, will feel _my_ wrath.’ She grinned.

Loki chuckled again and brushed his thumb against her lower lip. ‘I imagine you could have quite the wrath on you too if you wanted.’ He grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia and Loki had another date night, just in the tower. They ordered takeaway and watched a movie together in Mia’s room.

They both picked a thriller to watch. Loki secretly pleased with the film choice, as there were a few jumpy scenes that made Mia jump and cling to him.

At the end, Loki couldn’t resist making her jump once more. He just grabbed her sides and made a loud noise, making her jump but then she started laughing and hit his chest playfully.

‘Meanie!’ She laughed.

Loki chuckled and started tickling her sides under her top, making her laugh even more as he leaned over the top of her, eventually his fingers stilled on her sides as he leaned down to kiss her.

Mia melted into his kiss and touch, her entire being turning into mush. Loki stroked his hands down her sides, growling against her lips as he moved further over her.

‘Put those hands of yours up above your head, sweetling. Keep them there.’ He hummed softly, nuzzling her nose.

She did as he asked straight away, making Loki smile. ‘Good girl. Now, don’t move them.’ He used his Seidr to have her clothes disappear from her body, making her breathing hitch.

Loki grinned mischievously as he started to lower himself down her body, kissing down between her breasts and then her stomach just above her naval. But he then, using feather light touches, started exploring her body more. He trailed his fingers down her sides, making her squirm and giggle.

Loki smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. Mia knew too, but she tried her hardest to keep her arms up. But when Loki’s fingers started getting lower to her hips, she started laughing harder and brought her hands down to try and protect herself.

‘Hands, sweetling.’ Loki growled, but playfully. He knew it would be impossible for her to keep her hands up when he was being so mean.

‘Aghhhh!’ She cried out and tried putting her hands up, but she was so ticklish she just couldn’t.

Loki chuckled wickedly as he moved up over her, taking hold of her hands he pinned them down above her as he kissed her on the lips, pressing down against her. ‘Naughty, naughty.’ He teased.

‘That’s impossible, you’re cheating!’ She giggled, blushing.

Loki laughed and kissed her again. ‘There is something I want you to do for me.’

‘What is it?’ She asked quietly.

His heart almost melted at the look of pure innocence in her eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek softly. ‘I want to see how you pleasure yourself, little sweetling.’

Her eyes widened and her cheeks went even redder. ‘R… really?’

Loki nodded. ‘I know you’re shy, but it would make Daddy extremely pleased.’

She hid her face against his shoulder with a whine. It was one thing if Loki was touching her, but having to _perform_ for him was something else entirely. She felt so nervous as he kissed her forehead.

‘You can do it, little one. I know you can. Daddy will pleasure himself too while watching you.’ He purred.

Mia would be lying if she said the thought of watching Loki pleasuring himself wasn’t a huge turn on.

Loki moved off of her and slipped off the bed. Mia watched curiously as he grabbed the chair by her desk and pulled it over to the end of the bed. He sat down, legs splayed open, but his clothes disappeared from him and Mia was once again amazed by his body.

She averted her eyes shyly, making Loki grin. But he knew how shy she was, so he started to stroke himself first. He was already semi-hard anyway.

‘Come on, little one. Let me see how you pleasure yourself.’ He purred.

Mia bit her lip, feeling really nervous. She didn’t want to just open her legs as he was looking directly up at her. But she knew that’s why he sat there, so he would have the perfect view of what she was doing to herself.

Looking at his large hand languidly stroking his cock, she took a deep breath and slid her hand down between her thighs. She was already wet, which didn’t surprise her. She opened her legs just enough to give herself access, but Loki wanted more.

‘Spread them further, my little sweetling.’ He ordered gently.

Mia lay back on the bed and looked up at the roof, unable to keep looking at him anymore with the hungry look he had on her. She opened her legs further, giving him a much better view. He moaned his approval as she started slipping her fingers through her folds and over her clit.

Loki watched in awe as her dainty little fingers rolled over her clit. He took note of the rhythms and firmness she used on herself, what made her breathing get heavier and what made her toes start to curl.

‘Do you often try to insert a finger when pleasuring yourself?’ Loki asked, still stroking himself.

Mia looked down at him, feeling slightly braver and more relaxed now pleasure was coursing through her veins.

‘Uhm… It depends… Sometimes, I do, if I have been… playing for a while.’ She said shyly.

Loki chuckled. ‘The wetter you get, the more you want to feel something inside of you?’ He asked knowingly.

‘Yeah.’ She whined, nodding her head quickly. ‘Sometimes there’s still too much resistance though, so I stop. But sometimes I can get a finger in with little problems.’

Loki nodded, understanding. ‘Make yourself cum, Mia.’

Mia was glad when he said that, because she was so close anyway. She started whining a little as she rubbed over her clit continuously, then she arched up off the bed and closed her eyes as she came. Loki noticed the orgasm wasn’t as strong as when he had given her orgasms before, that made him feel a little smug.

Ignoring his own pleasure, he crawled on the bed and up over the top of her. Unable to resist touching her again, especially after watching her touch herself.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her to move with him. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his back, holding onto him while they kissed. But then Loki had an idea.

Rolling off to the side, he turned her around so she had her back to him. She squeaked in surprise when he pulled her flush against him, his cock went between her thighs, snug against her cunt. The two of them moaned as he moved against her, rubbing the length of his cock on her. Her lips were spread open over him, so he was rubbing on her clit too.

It felt amazing for them both.

‘Ohhh yes.’ Loki moaned, nipping her earlobe.

Mia started whimpering and crying in pleasure, feeling the intimacy too. It maybe wasn’t penetration, but it still felt bloody amazing as Loki thrust back and fore, rubbing against her so well.

She was the first to cum, a strong orgasm that had her trembling and moaning. Loki followed quickly, feeling her wetness covering his cock. When he came, he made a mess of her, but Mia was delighted at the sticky feeling down there.

Loki panted against her ear and kissed her shoulder before slipping from between her thighs and turning her around. He frowned when he saw she had a few tears.

‘What’s wrong, sweetling? Did I hurt you?’ He wiped her tears off her cheeks.

‘Not at all… I just… I never even thought of doing something like that. Getting so close and… intimate. But without actually doing it.’ She smiled and cried at the same time, just feeling so happy.

Loki smiled and put his arms around her, cuddling her nice and close. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

‘I told you, Mia. There are many things we can do without penetration. You seem to be a rather sexual being too, which will make exploring and trying new things all the more fun. Tell me, do you find your pleasure greater when it’s me doing things to your body than when masturbating?’

Mia buried her face into the crook of his neck and nodded. ‘I do… I uhm. I do masturbate a lot, but the orgasms were never as good until with you.’ She admitted.

‘That is good to hear… But remember the rules, no touching yourself without my permission now.’ He smirked.

She giggled. ‘I don’t think I would want to anyway… Please don’t make me touch myself on front of you like that again though.’ She whined.

Loki laughed and slipped his hand down to her bottom, giving her a squeeze. ‘You’ll do as you’re told, little one.’ He said firmly, the tone and where his hand was made her cunt throb again.

Loki knew it was just shyness that made her not want to do that again. If it had been something that hurt, he would’ve stopped immediately and respected her wishes.

She just grumbled in response, making Loki chuckle as he kissed the top of her head again.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked Mia.

Mia nodded. ‘Yeah… I have often fantasised about it… I just, don’t know how I will actually take it.’ She said blushing.

Loki smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘That’s why we have the safe word. But this isn’t a punishment, it’s just for fun and to see where your limits lie in regards to a spanking. So that I know when you _have_ been naughty how firm a hand you actually need to make it hurt.’

Her eyes widened a little and she swallowed the lump in her throat. The thought of being spanked by him was exciting… albeit a little scary. She had never been spanked before so had no idea how she would take it really.

It might be even just the first smack might be too much for her. Neither of them had any idea.

Mia knew he was strong, of course he was. He was a God after all. But his hands were large too, she knew he would cover quite a large span of her bum. Those hands she had gotten to know rather well. Often his long fingers delving between her thighs, teasing her clit and making her cum the past week. Or tickling her, which he enjoyed doing to make her laugh.

Neither of them could get enough of each other. Loki still came embarrassingly fast when she used her mouth on him. She found it hilarious and quite exciting that she could make him cum so quickly. Loki was working on trying to last longer, to enjoy her mouth more.

They also enjoyed grinding against one another after discovering how pleasurable and intimate it could be at the same time, without penetration. Mia was still delighted with that discovery.

Loki sat down on the bottom of the bed, he was wearing suit trousers with a black shirt, he started folding the sleeves up his forearms as he looked at Mia, who was standing a few feet on front of him.

‘Take off your clothes for Daddy, little one.’ He said lowly.

Mia still felt shy around him when anything sexual was first initiated. She ignored the way it felt like her face was on fire as she started to remove her dress.

They were not long back from a dinner date. Mia loved the way that Loki treated her like a proper princess. He made her feel so special.

‘And your panties.’ Loki smirked when she stopped at just taking off her dress.

Mia slid them down and stepped out of them, pleasing Loki. ‘Good girl.’

He put his hand out for her. She took it without hesitation and he helped her over his lap into position. Legs dangling down and her head down the other side. Her bottom at the right angle for him.

She was so excited, but a little scared at the same time of the unknown. But she trusted Loki, she really did.

‘Relax, my sweetling.’ He hummed, smoothing his hand softly over her bum. ‘Do you want your hands free, or would you like me to restrain them?’ He saw her toes curl at his question, so he had a feeling he knew what excited her more.

‘Uh… restrain… please, Daddy.’ She whispered.

Loki took her hands behind her back and held them firmly with one hand. Mia felt like she could slip off his lap at any moment, but he had a good hold of her and wouldn’t let her fall.

‘Mmm, this is a delightful position to have you in.’ Loki growled playfully. Mia giggled and closed her eyes, she was kind of glad she couldn’t see his face in this position, knowing she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye. She felt so vulnerable right now for him.

When she felt his hand disappear from her bum, she braced herself and tensed up. But Loki noticed and he waited a moment. When she started to relax a bit, that’s when he struck.

As his hand connected with her backside, she yelped and jumped, her skin burning instantly under his palm. He rubbed over where he had just hit and gave her wrists a reassuring squeeze. ‘Alright, sweetling?’

Mia took a moment to catch her breath. ‘Ye… yeah.’ She squeaked. If that was him being gentle, she knew it was only going to get so much harder.

And it did, but not quickly. Loki did a few more swats in the same tempo, her skin started to turn a delightful shade of red. And it burned, but Mia was ridiculously turned on too… She was rather surprised at her body’s reaction to that kind of pain.

Loki smirked when he saw how wet she was becoming, her cunt was glistening beautifully. He smacked her again, making her yelp. Then he couldn’t resist sliding his fingers through her folds and over her clit, making her whine and squirm on his lap.

‘Oooo, sweetling. You are incredibly wet for being spanked.’ He chuckled while stroking her clit.

She didn’t respond with words, just mumbles and whimpers, making Loki smile. He loved how she was like putty in the palm of his hand.

Loki couldn’t resist making her cum, not that the point of this exercise was that per say… He just couldn’t resist it, he loved making her cum far too much. So with a few more well-placed smacks and some more stroking, she trembled on his lap and moaned as she came.

He petted her bum gently for a moment, until she was over her orgasm. Then he got back to business with the spanking. His hits getting harder and harder, until he knew he was at her limit. It was no longer exciting, it was painful and on the edge of unbearable. He could tell by the way the noises coming from her were no long moans or whimpers of surprise, it was becoming cries of pain.

Stopping and sitting her up, he saw her eyes were watery just before she hugged him tightly, hiding her face. He stroked her back softly and rocked her back and fore.

‘That was the very fine line right there between fun and punishment, wasn’t it sweetling?’ He asked knowingly.

She nodded against him. He leaned back and gripped her chin softly, so she had to look at him.

‘Were you close to using your safe word?’ He asked.

‘I… I don’t know.’ She said quietly, glancing down.

‘Speak to me, Mia.’ He urged on.

‘I just… It kind of surprised and scared me how much I enjoyed it. Before it became too painful. I didn’t think I would like pain play, even a little. I don’t want to like pain.’ She said shyly, fiddling with the collar on his shirt.

Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘There’s nothing wrong with enjoying a spanking for fun. You see, it’s the intimacy. My hand being there, marking you physically too. The vibrations likely stimulating you, since it’s so close to your quim. It all adds up.’ He grinned at how shy she seemed from talking about it.

He flipped them around on the bed, so she was beneath him and giggled when he nuzzled her nose with his own. He took hold of her wrists gently and raised them up above her, holding them together in one hand he stroked her cheek with the back of his other.

‘Do you feel like you enjoy being restrained?’ He asked, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

‘I… think so.’ She nodded eagerly.

Loki’s smile grew even larger and he gave her wrists a squeeze. ‘Perhaps I should tie you to my bed for a day, make you cum repeatedly, then you might not have the same opinion about it.’ He threatened playfully.

He felt her shift slightly beneath him at the thought, her eyes glazing over a little and her cheeks burning bright. The thought arousing her.

But first he had more important things to sort out. He had her roll over onto her stomach as he had a tub of cooling cream appear in his hand. He scooped some out and rubbed it onto her heated backside, she gasped from the coldness at first, but then relaxed as he massaged it in well.

It took the heat and sting out from her skin almost instantly, giving her some relief.

‘It won’t stop your bum from being a nice colour, but it will help with the after pain.’ Loki said.

‘Thank you, Daddy.’ She said and smiled at him over her shoulder.

Loki felt so warm and fuzzy inside. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. ‘You’re welcome, my little sweetling.’

-

The following day, Loki went to see Mia in her room. She was still in her pjs, having a long lie as it was her day off.

She felt a little shy being in her pjs when she let Loki in. But he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug, making her relax instantly.

‘You look adorable, sweetling.’ He purred, stroking her hair. She blushed as she smiled up at him.

‘I have something for you.’ She said as she bounded excitedly over to her bedside cabinet. Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise.

‘Oh?’

She took out a box and handed it to him excitedly. She bobbed up and down on her toes while Loki opened it. He was so surprised and warmed to find a lovely green and gold scarf. It looked like it wouldn’t have been cheap either.

‘Oh sweetling, thank you so much. This is beautiful. What did I do to deserve this?’ Loki smiled widely at her.

She shrugged and smiled sweetly up at him. ‘I just wanted to get you something.’

Loki pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. ‘Thank you so much, Mia. I love it.’

Mia beamed happily in his arms, she was _so_ pleased that he liked the gift.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki and Mia got back to Loki’s room after having dinner together at the restaurant down the road.

Loki swiftly excused himself to the bathroom before they got down to having fun.

He started jerking himself off as quickly as possible, he was determined to last longer tonight when Mia gave him a blowjob. So he hoped that perhaps getting one out first would help with that.

Mia never took notice of him taking longer in the bathroom. She had a nosey of his books on his shelf while she waited. When Loki finally emerged, he had composed himself wonderfully so she had no idea.

But it didn’t really work well. As soon as she was on her knees, kneeling on front of him, looking up at him from beneath her lashes so innocently… He knew he was going to fail. Again.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else… Thor in his mother’s dress…

But as soon as Mia wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and he felt her tongue on the underside, he opened his eyes and moaned loudly as he came. Mia continued sucking him, swallowing his cum. That always drove him wild how she did that, making his dilemma even more difficult.

Loki slipped his fingers through her hair as she continued to slowly suck him, keeping him hard even after cumming. It wasn’t long before he had another orgasm in her mouth, unable to control himself at all when in her mouth.

‘Ohhhh, yes… I am starting to feel that you have put a spell upon me, sweetling.’ Loki panted as Mia wiped her mouth and smiled sweetly up at him. ‘I’m really going to need to work on that.’ He chuckled.

Ever the gentleman, he put his hand out for her and helped her up to her feet. He slid his arm around her and pulled her flush against him as he held her chin and kissed her. He could taste himself on her lips and tongue, but that didn’t deter him as he deepened the kiss and proceeded to back her up to the bed, their clothes vanishing on the way.

Loki lay her down beneath him and started worshipping every inch of her body, making her squirm. He licked his way down her stomach, making her giggle when he flicked his tongue out below her belly button.

Mia thought he was going to go down on her, so she was a little confused, and disappointed she wasn’t going to lie, when he moved back up over her.

He cupped her face and kissed her, his tongue moving against hers as he devoured her. Then he moved slightly to the side and slid a hand down her body, boldly down between her thighs where he just cupped her. He could feel how wet and hot she was already.

‘Oh, little sweetling. So wet and responsive for Daddy.’ He growled, moving his fingers through her wetness, seeking out her clit that he zoned in on. As soon as he focused on that little nub, she started whimpering and squirming.

Loki chuckled and slid his arm underneath her upper body, holding her against him while he played with her. He brought her close to the edge, then just when she was about there he slowed down and moved away from her clit, making her whine in disappointment.

He grinned and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before continuing on with her torment. He repeated the actions a few times, getting her so worked up and close to cumming but then easing away. She grabbed at his forearm and started begging him, which was music to his ears.

‘Oh I do love hearing you beg, my little sweetling.’ He purred, the hand that was holding onto her side slid up over her and he started playing with her right breast. Squeezing it in a milking motion and then rolling her nipple between his fingers, mimicking what he was doing to her clit at the same time.

She was an utter mess in his arms.

‘Pleaseeeee, pleaseeee, Daddyyyyyy!’ She cried out, desperate to cum. Loki was keeping her on the edge, it felt so good and she never wanted it to stop but at the same time she so badly needed that release.

‘Do you really want to cum? I don’t think you do…’ Loki teased, slowing his circling of her clit right down.

She bucked her hips up trying to get more and her grip on his forearm tightened. ‘PLEASE! DADDY! PLEASE!’ She screamed and begged, almost crying in desperation.

Loki chuckled and started rubbing her nipple, at the same time he slid his fingers further down her and his thumb took over working her clit. She never even noticed or clicked what he was doing until it was too late.

He rubbed her clit in firmer, quicker, strokes. Starting to push her over the edge. Then, just as she was about to cum, he slipped his middle finger into her. He was met with barely any resistance, but he couldn’t believe how utterly tight she was around just one finger, but he pushed it in just to the second knuckle and stopped, concentrating on her clit as she clamped hard around his finger. He could feel her walls clenching on him as she came.

Mia couldn’t stop trembling, tears sprung to her eyes too as she could feel his finger within her. It felt SO good having something, even as thin as a finger, inside her. Something for her cunt to squeeze hold of while Loki still rubbed her clit, riding out her orgasm.

When she calmed down and stopped panting, Loki smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, removing his finger from her. He brought his hand up to his lips and sucked his fingers clean, tasting her and moaning as he did so.

Mia turned more into him, unable to stop shaking and she couldn’t stop a tear from rolling down her cheek either.

Loki didn’t even need to ask. He knew he didn’t hurt her, as she had told him before she had been able to fit a small dildo into her a few times, which was wider than his finger. But he knew she was just emotional and happy at her body allowing his finger in so easily.

‘I… I’m sorry. I feel so silly.’ Mia whispered, still shaking but it was more shivering now. Loki wrapped the blanket around them, tucking her into him so she would warm up. She often got cold after an orgasm, especially one as intense as that.

‘Why do you feel silly, little one?’ Loki asked softly, tucking her head under his chin.

‘I just… I mean, getting all emotional and happy about getting a finger inside me.’ She said quietly.

Loki leaned back a little and cupped her chin, having her look at him.

‘It’s not silly, darling. Not at all. Everything is a step forward, no matter how small.’ He smiled and rubbed her lower lip with his thumb.

She smiled back at him, feeling so lucky that she had him. SO lucky, she counted her blessings every single day since they got together. Even though it had been over two months now, she still couldn’t really believe it.

Mia snuggled in against him, her hand on his chest. He played with her fingers, squeezing her hand every now and then. Mia then put her hand flat against his and marvelled at the size of his hands in comparison to her own.

‘What are you thinking, sweetling?’ Loki asked quietly.

‘Just… how large your hands are. And how _long_ your fingers are.’ She said shyly.

‘All the better to handle you with, my dear.’ Loki chuckled as he clasped his hand with hers, engulfing hers completely, making her smile and blush. ‘I’ll be able to reach places your fingers can’t.’ He grinned, making her giggle as she hid her face into him.

‘I still… I still wish we could do it properly.’ She said, muffled against him.

He trailed his fingers up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. ‘I know, sweetling. I know you do. But we will get there, in time. There’s no rush.’

-

‘That sounded like some mind-blowing sex last night!’ Natasha said with a grin to Mia the following morning at breakfast.

Mia’s face heated up instantly and she almost dropped her spoon in her cereal. ‘What?’

Natasha grinned knowingly. ‘I was heading to bed and when I passed Loki’s room, I could hear you screaming. He must be pretty good with that cock of his to get that kind of screams out of you.’ She winked at her.

‘Oh god.’ Mia groaned and hid her face in her hands. Luckily none of the others were around yet.

‘No need to be embarrassed, I’m sure sex with a God is incredible.’

‘Well… It wasn’t _sex_. It was just…’ Mia coughed a bit. ‘His fingers.’ She said and removed her hands from her face.

‘Oooooooh, wow. If that was just from his fingers, then I do not want to pass by when he’s using anything else.’ Natasha smirked.

‘Alright, alright. Let’s just change the subject, please?’ Mia begged.

‘I’m just teasing you. I’m glad you’re both having fun.’

‘Thanks… I just…’

Natasha frowned. ‘What? What’s wrong?’

Mia sighed and ran a hand down her face. ‘Ok, don’t tell anyone. Promise?’

‘I promise.’ Natasha nodded, looking concerned.

‘I have vaginismus. So we haven’t _actually_ had sex yet. And he is being so supportive and patient. But I just… I want to be able to sort it out as in yesterday.’

Natasha’s face softened, having been worried it was something Loki was doing wrong.

‘But Loki is going slow, not rushing you. Right?’

‘Right. But I just… I’m worried in-case I’ll never be able to do it.’ Mia said sadly.

‘When you said he was using his fingers…’ Natasha trailed off.

‘Yeah, he got one in… He is amazing. He seems to know what I can and can’t take better than I do.’ Mia said with a smile.

‘Well… Have you tried dilators?’ Natasha suggested.

Mia frowned. ‘No…’

‘They could be worth a try. They vary in size, you start small and then get larger. I’m sure Loki could make it fun too.’ She winked at Mia.

‘That… might be worth trying actually.’


	12. Chapter 12

Loki watched the team carefully as they lounged around. Mia was lying on the sofa next to him, with her head on his lap. He was stroking her hair gently while she watched TV, but he was too occupied. He was trying to figure out who would be best to talk to about his… _problem._

Thor would be of no use, he didn’t want to go to Tony or Clint, knowing they would likely blab to the rest of the team and take the piss out of him. Vision especially would likely spill the beans.

He didn’t want to ask any of the girls, it would likely get back to Mia that way.

So that left either Bruce or Steve as the best candidate…

When Mia went to bed, Loki managed to get Steve alone in the kitchen. Steve looked at Loki suspiciously as he was hovering around.

‘Alright, Loki?’

‘I… need your advice on something.’ Loki said, slightly irritated he was actually asking a mortal for help.

Steve looked surprised. ‘Uh, sure. What is it?’ Steve sat down with a drink and Loki swiftly sat down opposite him, tapping the table.

‘You do not tell anyone else of this conversation.’ Loki said firmly, glaring over at him.

Steve raised an eyebrow and shrugged. ‘Ok…’

‘I mean it, this does not reach anyone else’s ears.’

‘Alright, alright. What is it?’ Steve thought it must be important if a God was coming to him for advice. He had never seen him looking so… uncertain.

Loki looked away for a moment and then back to Steve. ‘I have an issue, with Mia. Sexually… Whenever she uses her mouth on me, I can barely last ten seconds. I never used to have an issue with blowjobs, but with Mia I can’t seem to control myself.’ Loki blurted out.

Steve smirked, holding back a chuckle. Loki glared at him across the table.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have come to _you.’_ Loki sneered and stood up abruptly.

‘No, no, Loki. I’m sorry. It’s just, I never thought I would have a God coming to me for advice about sex.’ Steve said apologetically.

Loki sighed angrily and sat down again, arms over his chest.

‘So… You just lose control, find her too sexy to last around her?’ Steve asked.

‘Seems so.’ Loki nodded.

‘Well, what does she say about it? Does it bother her that you can’t last long?’

‘No, she says she rather likes it.’

‘So what’s the problem?’ Steve leaned back in his chair as he waited for Loki to answer.

‘I want to last longer. It’s ridiculous that I can’t!’

‘Well… have you tried thinking about something not sexy?’

‘Tried that.’ Loki huffed.

‘I really don’t see the problem, Loki. If she doesn’t mind it happening and likes it, why worry about it? Maybe she finds it endearing, that you find her so sexy you can’t control yourself. I think it just bothers you that this is something you don’t seem to have impeccable control and self-restraint over.’ Steve shrugged.

Loki’s jaw clenched and he wasn’t happy with that suggestion. But when he actually thought about it, he realised that Steve was right. It was annoying him because it was something he couldn’t control. He ran his hand down his face and groaned.

‘So, what… I should just accept it?’

Steve nodded. ‘I’d say so. It might get easier over time, but just enjoy each other and have fun. Surely if you make sure she gets plenty of pleasure too, it doesn’t really matter. You do make sure she has fun too, right?’

‘Of course I do! How dare you think otherwise.’

‘Ok, ok.’ Steve put his hands up in defence. ‘Well there you go, there’s no problem if you’re both enjoying it. I used to have that problem when I was younger with a girl I dated for a while, couldn’t last long at all during intercourse.’ He shrugged.

‘During intercourse?’ Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yep. I’m sure a blowjob from her would’ve been the same, I just couldn’t control myself.’

Loki swallowed hard. ‘Thanks for your help, Steve.’ He nodded at him, then swiftly left the room.

‘Just talk to her!’ Steve shouted just before he disappeared.

Steve was slightly bewildered at the conversation, unable to believe it had happened, but at the same time he felt a little honoured that Loki chose to go to him for advice.

Loki lay in bed and his mind was racing. He had never even thought about when they were to have intercourse when she was ready. If he came so fast in her mouth, he knew he would have _no_ chance inside her… Especially with how tight she would be.

‘Oh, what am I going to do?’ He ran his hand down his face.

-

A few days later, Loki went back to his room after a small mission with the team. As soon as he walked in, he could sense that she was here…

Smirking to himself, he looked around the room carefully. ‘Where oh where is my little Mia?’ He cooed, starting to wander around.

He managed to zone in pretty quickly to where she was, listening carefully for her breathing. She was hiding underneath his bed. But he decided to tease her, looking elsewhere first.

‘Hmm, is she in the wardrobe?’ Loki hummed as he wandered over to said wardrobe and opened it, pretending to look inside. ‘Nope… she’s not in here. Where else could she be?’

Mia could see his boots as he walked around his room, looking for her. She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

She looked round over her shoulder when she saw him walking around the bed to the other side, behind her. Before she could turn around, Loki reached under and grabbed her ankle. She screeched and laughed as he carefully dragged her out from underneath the bed.

Loki chuckled when she turned around to look up at him, she was about to try scrambling away but was stunned. She had never seen him in his full armour with the helmet and cape included. But as he towered over her now, she felt intimidated by his presence, remembering he was a God, but mainly, extremely turned on.

Loki noticed her eyes widen as she froze, staring up at him. He smirked and leaned down to scoop her up into his arms, tickling her a little as he then cradled her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘You look stunned, sweetling?’ He grinned, his hand slipping to her bottom to support her and the other came up to smooth her hair back from her face so he could see her properly.

‘Just… uhm… never seen you… wearing all this before.’ She said quietly, cheeks bright red as she looked up at his helmet.

‘You’ve seen me in my armour before.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah… but not with… helmet… and… cape… too.’ She nibbled her lower lip slightly nervously.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and cupped her cheek. ‘Am I making you nervous, sweetling?’

‘Not… not nervous, per say… but just…’ She shrugged, unsure of where she was going with it. Loki chuckled again when she then decided to hide her face in against his neck. He rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

‘You know… This helmet would make for good handles for you to hold on to.’ He purred, moving slowly towards the bed.

He heard a small gasp from her, making him grin.

Mia found herself swiftly placed down on his bed, with him looming over her as he removed her jeans and knickers in one. Winking up at her playfully, he moved straight in and draped her legs over his shoulders.

She let out a moan as he started feasting upon her. She did exactly as he had suggested and reached down to grab hold of his horns tightly. It was nice having something so sturdy to hold, and the sight of the God between her thighs like that was the most arousing sight she had ever seen.

After Loki had bestowed multiple orgasms upon her, and Mia had gone down on Loki too, making him cum embarrassingly quick as usual, the two lay together in one another’s arms. Completely naked, aside from Loki’s cape that was wrapped snugly around Mia. The soft velvet felt so good against her bare skin.

‘So uhm… I ordered some dilators...’ Mia said quietly, glancing up to him.

‘Oh?’

‘Yeah. I thought they might be… useful to try. You know… _expand_ myself a bit.’ She said shyly. ‘But I… was wondering if you would help me with them, when they arrive?’

Loki smiled and stoked her back lazily. ‘ _Of course_ I will, my little sweetling. We could have a lot of fun with them.’ He wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. ‘But I hope you aren’t rushing yourself, you know there is no rush at all.’ He said softly.

‘I know… But I do want to be able to have sex, sooner than later. Do you not want to?’ She asked, concerned.

Loki frowned. ‘Of course I do, darling. Why would you think I don’t?’

‘It’s just… I thought men were… well, often thinking of the main goal at the end. But you don’t…’ Mia said honestly.

‘Oh baby girl.’ Loki sat up more and cupped her face, keeping her eyes on him. ‘Of course having sex with you would be incredible and it is something I very much look forward to. But I am having so much fun with you as we are, and we haven’t even gotten started yet! Look, I will be honest with you… I’m struggling to come to terms with the fact I can’t last ten seconds in your mouth, I know it will be even worse when I do get inside of you.’

Mia was slightly stunned to hear that confession. ‘Really?’

‘Mmhmm. You’re just far too gorgeous, I can’t handle you.’ Loki smirked.

Mia giggled and put her face down against his chest. ‘So… Going slow is for both of us? Not just me?’ She asked as she raised her head to look at him again.

‘It is.’ Loki nodded, tracing his fingers down the side of her face. ‘I need to learn to control myself better around you. And you need to learn to just enjoy the fun, to not put pressure on yourself.’

Mia nodded in agreement. ‘I uhm… I hope you know I truly don’t mind, that you cum so quickly. I really like it actually. I…’ She paused, looking a bit embarrassed.

‘Tell me, sweetling. What is it?’

‘I think I have a weird obsession with cum…’ She blurted out, laughing and hiding her face again.

Loki laughed with her and tickled her sides, making her squeal and reveal her face. He rolled them over so she was underneath him and he cupped her chin. ‘That is a _wonderful_ obsession. What is it about it, hmm? Do you enjoy swallowing it?’ Loki hummed.

Mia nodded. ‘It… it’s kind of… like… well… having something from inside you, inside me excites me… If that doesn’t sound stupid or weird.’

‘Not at all. Rather erotic I’d say.’ He purred and kissed her. ‘And if I keep going at the rate I am, cumming every ten seconds, your stomach will soon be full of me.’ 

Loki started kissing all over her face, making her laugh hysterically. 

-

As Loki lay there later that night, with Mia tucked under his arm and her head on his chest as she slept soundly, he realised that Steve was right. Just talking to her, even if he was a little embarrassed, was the solution.

He realised that it wasn’t just Mia that had to be open and honest. It was him too.


	13. Chapter 13

The team all decided to go out to the cinema one weekend.

They had a rare day off where there was no work to be done. So they were going to make the most of it together.

Loki hadn’t been overly keen to go with them all, but when Mia pleaded him with fluttering eyes, he just couldn’t say no.

‘You are so wrapped around her little pinkie.’ Clint grinned and patted Loki on the back with a chuckle.

Loki rolled his eyes while Mia just grinned innocently up at him as he took her hand and they headed out.

The team were still getting used to seeing the God of mischief in love, being affectionate so openly with someone. Tony had to bite his tongue most of the time from making snarky remarks. Natasha kept telling him off whenever he did let one slip. Pepper did too, giving him a smack on the back of the head occasionally.

At the cinema, Loki insisted on paying for Mia. Giving her a _look_ when she complained. But she was secretly delighted, especially when they got a large popcorn and drink to share, as well as some sweeties from the pick ‘n’ mix that Mia almost went too far with until Loki reined her in a bit.

The film was a comedy, one that everyone ended up agreeing on. But Mia found she just enjoyed spending time with Loki rather than enjoying the film. When their hands weren’t occupied with eating snacks, Loki was holding her hand on her lap. His thumb was gently rubbing the back of her hand, making her melt. She had her head resting against his arm while she watched the film.

After the film ended, they went to a bar down the road for a few drinks.

‘Am I alright to have a vodka coke?’ Mia asked Loki quietly without even thinking, not entirely sure why she asked for permission. As they hadn’t discussed anything to do with alcohol.

Loki was a little surprised she was asking permission, but at the same time his heart melted. He smiled and rubbed her back. ‘Of course, sweetling.’

She smiled up at him happily, then Loki told Stark their order.

There weren’t enough chairs around one of the tables in the back for everyone, so Loki just put his arm around Mia and had her sit on his knee. She blushed at the action, but was delighted too. As he kept his arm wrapped around her.

Clint looked to Steve who was standing at the side. ‘Steve, you can sit on _my_ knee if you want.’ He said in a serious tone.

‘Alright.’ Steve surprised him by taking him up on the offer, sitting on his knee and almost crushing him. Everyone burst out laughing.

‘You _did_ offer.’ Steve chuckled as he stood up again, much to Clint’s relief.

Mia, and some of the others, were feeling pleasantly tipsy when they headed home. Loki was highly amused because Mia was even chattier and bubblier. When they got back to his room, she grabbed his cape from the back of the door and wrapped herself in it as she jumped onto his bed, giggling.

Loki chuckled and took off his suit jacket. He started rolling up his sleeves as he sat down on the edge of the bed, turning to Mia he saw her peeking out from his cape.

She tried to ignore how sexy it was to see him roll his sleeves up his forearms. But the blush on her cheeks gave her away, making him smirk.

She quickly unrolled herself out of his cape and pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled and put his hands over her arms. ‘Hold on, little sweetling.’ He purred.

Loki stood up and she squealed as she wrapped her legs around him. He took hold of her legs, giving her a piggy back. He wandered around the room with her on his back for a while, making her laugh. Then he stopped and let her slide down carefully.

‘Let’s get you ready for bed, love.’ He said as he turned around to her.

‘Dooo we haaave to go to sleep?’ She asked shyly, looking up at him innocently.

Loki smirked and stroked her hair. ‘What did you have in mind, sweetling?’

She stepped in close to him and bravely cupped him through his trousers, making him moan.

‘Is my little one horny?’ He grinned, stroking the back of her neck.

Blushing, she hid her face against his chest and nodded. Loki’s grin grew larger. ‘Well, little one. Why don’t you take off your clothes for Daddy, let’s sort out this little problem you have.’ He purred.

Mia started to remove her clothes while Loki got on the bed and sat against the headboard, watching her closely. She always felt super shy when Loki had her take off her clothes or do some kind of show for him, but the alcohol in her system helped a little.

‘Good girl, my little sweetling.’ Loki purred, making her beam happily at his praise. He always made sure to praise her as often as he could, especially when she did something he knew she was a bit uncomfortable with. ‘Come to Daddy.’ He put his hand out towards her.

She didn’t hesitate in taking his hand, he helped her onto the bed and onto his lap. He stroked up and down her thigh, smirking when she squirmed excitedly as he took hold of her wrists behind her back and held them in place with one large hand wrapped around them.

He couldn’t wait to try restraining her properly.

As he slid his hand right up her thigh, she let her legs fall open for him. Earning some more praise as he kissed the top of her head and started stroking her.

‘Ohhh, little one. So wet for Daddy already, my horny little minx.’ He growled, rubbing over her clit.

Mia moaned and melted into him completely as he manipulated her body, he loved the way he could feel her squirming around on his lap.

‘Look at you, so vulnerable for Daddy.’ Loki rubbed her clit in firm, but slow circles.

She was so turned on, not only because of Loki pleasuring her. But the fact she was completely naked while Loki was still clothed, in his suit no less, it was driving her wild. She found it such a power move and absolutely loved it.

‘You know… I have a present for you.’ Loki spoke quietly while he continued teasing her clit.

‘Wh… what?’ She whined, unable to fully concentrate.

Loki chuckled. ‘You have two choices, pet. You can either receive your present now, then we go to sleep. Or, Daddy can make you cum and you wait until morning for your present.’ He grinned at the look of horror on her face, that quickly contorted into pleasure again.

She whined and wriggled as he kept stroking her clit, waiting for her answer. ‘I need an answer, sweetling. Though I could do this alllll night. I don’t know about you though.’ He chuckled and buried his face into her hair while she kept wriggling and moaning.

‘Arghhh… Please make me cum, Daddy!’ She begged.

‘Are you sure?’ Loki hummed. ‘You don’t want your present tonight?’

‘No! Please!’ She cried and tried moving her hips up towards him more, getting desperate.

‘Alright, sweetling. If that’s what you want.’ He slid his fingers down through her folds and his thumb took control of her clit.

He tested the waters by sliding a finger to her entrance, there was a little resistance as expected, but with his thumb working her clit he was able to slide his finger inside her again. She cried out in pleasure as she came, clenching hard and her whole body started trembling.

Loki kissed her forehead as he continued to stroke her softly, letting her down gently from her orgasm high. She then buried her face into his chest as she whimpered quietly.

‘Good girl. So pretty when you cum for Daddy.’ Loki purred and wiggled his finger about a little before removing his hand from between her thighs, sucking his fingers clean and moaning at her taste.

He released her wrists and cradled her further against his body. She was silent for a few minutes, calming down. Then she raised her head up to look at him, he smiled at her and stroked her hair.

‘Soo…. What’s the present?’ She asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Loki laughed. ‘You picked an orgasm tonight, sweetling. You will need to wait until morning now.’ He grinned.

‘Awwww.’ She pouted.

Loki tapped her lips playfully and tickled her side, making her laugh.

‘Patience, Mia. Patience.’


	14. Chapter 14

Mia was wide awake early in the morning, excited about what her surprise present was going to be. Loki smirked when he woke, he could feel her wriggling around next to him as she kept turning onto her sides back and fore, not able to get back to sleep.

‘You’re very squirmy this morning, my little sweetling.’ He purred, wrapping his arms tightly around her he pulled her in close to him, making her giggle as she hid her face into his neck.

‘I’m excited.’ She said quietly, wriggling even more when he trailed his fingertips up and down her spine.

‘Oh? And what are you excited about?’ He asked, grinning.

She looked up at him and pouted. ‘You said I’d get a present this morning?’

Loki pretended to think for a moment as he tapped his lower lip and hummed. ‘Oh, yes. I did, didn’t I?’ He smirked.

He didn’t torment Mia for long. He scooted across the bed and pulled out a small box from underneath. Sitting up straight, he handed it to Mia and watched her open it excitedly.

‘Oh wow, these are beautiful!’ She took out two bangles, quite wide and they were a beautiful green with gold edgings.

‘These are not just any bangles, though.’ Loki grinned mischievously as he put them on for her. She saw the bangles shimmer and they felt tingly when they locked onto her. ‘They can only be removed by me, they contain my Seidr.’

He took hold of her wrists and gently moved them together. Mia’s eyes widened and her heart started racing excitedly as they stuck together, she tried pulling them apart but they were stuck good.

‘And see these nobs on the bed posts?’ Loki motioned behind her, she had never noticed before but there were tiny green bits on each part of the headposts all the way along. Loki took her wrists, let them come apart, and he put her left one against the nearest post and she found her wrist was stuck to it.

‘Oh…. Wo…wow.’ She gasped, feeling very excited. If a tiny bit nervous too.

Loki chuckled softly and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly, relaxing her and making her melt.

‘Lie down for me, sweetling.’ He said gently as he moved to the side and helped her down, with her left hand still stuck. He then took hold of her right hand and kissed across her knuckles, smiling at her sweetly before bringing that hand a few posts along from her other and he restrained her there.

Mia squeezed her thighs together as she squirmed a little, looking up at her bound wrists. Her heart was hammering in her chest as Loki moved over the top of her and licked his lips. He moved down the bed a bit and took hold of her thighs, then tugged her further down so her arms were stretched straight up.

‘Look at you, my sweetling. Bound and naked to my bed.’ He growled, slowly crawling back up over her. Kissing her stomach on the way and then landing at her neck. ‘Just where you belong.’

Mia’s mind was going completely haywire. Feeling completely restrained like she was, was a bit scary. But at the same time knowing that she was giving complete and utter control over to Loki, that he could do _anything_ to her and she couldn’t stop him, it was so thrilling.

Loki could sense that Mia was a little apprehensive. He could understand, it was a big step allowing someone to restrain you. It took complete and utter trust.

He stroked down her sides, she squirmed under him but then started laughing and thrashing about when he started tickling her. He grinned wickedly and tickled under her arms. She started laughing hysterically as she was _so_ ticklish there, it was torture not being able to bring her arms down.

Loki chuckled, he was enjoying having her squirming and laughing beneath him far too much. He slowed down his movements and worked his way down her body, very slowly tickling her sides and over her hips, slipping across to her stomach now and then. Keeping her wriggling and laughing the entire time.

He blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her squeal and buck up towards him. He smirked against her and then continued down between her thighs, settling in nicely down there. He draped her thighs over his shoulders and started to lightly lick at her cunt, just using the tip of his tongue against her clit. But he reached up and continued tickling her softly at the same time.

Mia’s mind and body were completely blown. She couldn’t stop laughing and moaning at the same time, making such strangled noises and she couldn’t keep still as she twisted her body this way and that, but was restricted in her movements due to the wrist restraints and Loki’s head between her thighs.

When he felt her cum on his tongue, he growled hungrily and lapped everything she gave him up. His tickling ceased and turned into a firmer grip on her hips, he then made her cum once more on his tongue. She screamed in pure pleasure, then felt exhausted and over stimulated already. Every inch of her skin felt like it was on fire, stimulated from his tickling.

She was utterly soaked, Loki couldn’t resist adding his fingers into the mix. While he suckled on her clit gently, he brought one hand down and he teased at her entrance with his index finger. She didn’t even tense up this time as he slowly pushed into her, as deep as he could get. She started moaning loudly upon feeling his long digit inside her, wiggling around and touching so many good spots.

Loki put more effort into sucking her clit, then he pulled his finger out and tried adding two. There was a bit more resistance this time though. ‘Relax for me, my little sweetling. Let Daddy’s fingers in, let me find that extra sweet spot.’ He growled seductively, the vibrations from his voice running over her clit deliciously.

He felt a gush of arousal as he was then able to push his two slender fingers into her. She felt a slight popping kind of sensation, slight discomfort, but it didn’t even last a full second. It felt heavenly feeling something wider than just one finger and longer than her own within her.

But then she was brought to new heights as he twisted them around and suddenly curled them forward in a come-hither motion, firmly hitting her g-spot while he sucked on her clit and lavished it with his tongue.

She panicked for a second as she felt like she was about to pee, but when she tried to get him to stop, he just kept going and pushed her into the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. And she squirted, all over his face.

After coming down from her orgasm high, when her body stopped trembling and Loki unbound her, she felt so embarrassed.

Loki nuzzled her cheek. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, sweetling. That was incredible.’ He purred, hugging her tightly.

‘I… I’ve never… Never done that… before.’ She whined quietly.

‘You’ve never had the _God of Mischief and Sex_ as your Daddy before, that’s why.’ He grinned cockily, winking at her.

She blushed and hid her face into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body against her. ‘I thought you might have tortured me for a few hours.’ She whispered as she clung to him.

Loki chuckled deeply. ‘Not this morning, sweetling. I don’t want to scare you off for your first time being restrained.’ He slid his hand right down her back, to her bottom where he cupped her gently. ‘Need to keep you sweet, then when you least expect it, hours spent tied up while I cause havoc on your body.’ He growled, kissing the top of her head.

‘I think you already did cause havoc on me.’ She giggled.

‘Oh no, pet. That was just a taster of what I will do to you.’ He growled, making her bite her lower lip in excitement at the thought, as her stomach twisted a little, in a good way.

Loki had wanted to keep it fun and light hearted for her first time. He knew her body would need to get used to everything he had planned too. Putting her through hours of denial and/or forced orgasms would take time to build up to. Though making her squirt had been a last-minute decision, but he was glad he did it. Making her orgasm like that had been glorious.

‘I was wondering…’ Mia said after a while of silence, just cuddling. ‘I got the dilators the other day and… I was wondering… if you’d help me with them?’ She asked shyly.

‘Of course, sweetling. Why don’t we go have a shower then go to your room and get them?’ He suggested.

‘Sounds a plan, Daddy.’ She nodded.

He smiled and held her chin as he kissed her.

Once they were showered and dressed, they went to Mia’s room and she got them out of the packet.

She looked through them all and put them down, aside from the medium sized one. Loki put his hand around hers and he prized it from her. ‘Let’s start with the small one, darling.’

‘But…’

‘No buts. Or it will be _your_ butt getting spanked.’ He said firmly with a slight smirk. ‘Even the smallest one is a reasonable size. You know you don’t just put them in and take them straight out again, right?’

‘Mmmm… No?’ She asked, confused.

‘You put them in and carry on with whatever you’re doing for ten minutes or so. It’s to allow your body to adjust, so it’s not just closing up again once it’s out. The idea, I think, is that it opens your body up more. Gets your vagina used to penetration, so it’s not as ‘foreign’ as it is now.’ He picked up the smallest size and studied it carefully. It was about the length of his finger and about the same width, maybe in between one finger and two. Which was the ideal size to get her used to first, he thought.

‘Now, get comfortable on the bed and spread your legs for me.’ He said softly, stroking the back of her neck to relax her a little.

She did as she was told, having deliberately not put panties on yet. Loki flipped her dress up and winked at her as he crouched down at the end of the bed and ran his fingers down her outer lips, making her gasp slightly.

He conjured up a bottle of lube and completely soaked the dilator. Then, spreading open her lips he pressed it against her. But was met with complete resistance.

‘I’m sorry, Daddy!’ She whimpered.

‘Don’t apologise, baby girl. This is natural, it’s something scary that’s happening. Although, I would’ve thought allowing me to tie you to my bed would be much scarier.’ He grinned, making her giggle a bit, but she was still too tense.

Loki then had an idea. He put the dilator onto her thigh, so it wouldn’t get any fibres stuck to all the lube by being placed on the bed. He wandered over to her cupboard and grabbed one of her stuffed cuddly toys. Smiling sweetly at her, he handed it to her and kissed her forehead.

‘Hold on to him, put all of your nervousness into your hands and let teddy take it.’

She nodded and held the toy tightly to her chest. It was one of her favourites, a blue bear she’d had for years. And weirdly, she did feel some comfort as she cuddled it.

‘That’s my good girl.’ Loki purred as he went back down into position between her legs.

He picked up the dilator and made sure it was still well lubed, then he rubbed it up and down her for a while, distracting her by gliding it over her clit a couple of times.

Once he deemed her ready, he tried again and started to push it into her. She was tight and he needed a firm but slow pressure to get it into her, but it went in smoothly. Her walls were clenching down on it hard.

‘That’s my really good girl, Mia. You’re doing so well for Daddy.’ He pushed it in fully until the base was sticking out flat against her, making sure it wouldn’t go too far in and disappear.

‘Do… do I really need to get up and move about?’ She asked, gasping slightly when Loki crawled up to lie next to her.

‘Not if you don’t feel you can, sweetheart. The first few times it might be best just to lie and relax with it.’ He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm. ‘How does it feel?’

‘Weird.’

‘Weird in what way?’

‘I dunno… Just… different.’

‘Is it sore?’ He asked.

‘Not really. A bit uncomfortable but I wouldn’t say it was painful.’ She said as she wriggled slightly.

‘And you wanted to go straight for the medium one.’ Loki smirked, squeezing her side playfully.

She groaned. ‘I know, I know. It’s a good job I have you.’ She smiled.

‘It is indeed.’ He chuckled. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mia was a bit disappointed with how slow it was going to take, making progress with the dilators. It had been two weeks and she had been using the smallest one daily, but it was still a struggle getting it in initially. Though she did feel there was a _little_ less resistance than at first.

Loki kept telling her it would take time, there was no rush. And she knew he was right, but at the same time she still wanted to be able to have sex with him properly, sooner rather than later.

He knew that she was eager to get going with it. So he wasn’t overly surprised when he teleported into her room one afternoon and found her lying on her bed with a pillow under her hips, trying to get the next size inside her. But she was clearly frustrated and had tears in her eyes.

‘Mia, what are you doing?’ He asked, making her jump as she hadn’t noticed him appear. She dropped the dilator in surprise.

‘I… I was trying to get the next one in.’ She said shyly, sitting up and closing her legs.

‘Oh sweetling. What did I tell you about trying the next size? Hmm? You’re not ready yet.’ He sat down on the edge of the bed and took the dilator away, cleaning it from lube with his Seidr and having it go back into the box.

She curled herself up a bit and looked at him sheepishly.

‘I know… But the dildo I’ve used before is that size and I’ve been able to get it in before.’ She whined.

‘How many times?’

‘Twice, I think.’

‘And you told me that last time you used it, it took a long time and it wasn’t comfortable, that you then panicked as it hurt pulling it out. Correct?’ Loki said knowingly.

She nodded, looking down. He reached over and cupped her chin, raising her head up so she had to look at him. ‘Dependant on your cycle, sometimes you will be more relaxed and easier aroused than other times. But you need to just take it as slow as your body needs you to. If you force it, you are only going to hurt yourself.’

‘I know, I know.’ She sighed.

‘Come here.’ He motioned her to him with his head and opened up his arms to her.

She crawled over to him and onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against her Daddy. He placed his chin atop of her head and slipped his hand under her top, stroking her back softly.

‘Promise me you won’t try the larger one again without me?’

‘I promise.’ She nodded, clinging to his shirt.

‘Good girl.’ He purred, smiling when he felt her squirm a little at his praise.

-

The team, including Mia, were all relaxing outside on a sunny afternoon. They didn’t have any work to do, so were having a well-deserved day off.

Mia was lying with her head on Loki’s lap, while he was leaning back against a tree, just gently playing with her hair.

‘Is there anything you’d like to do later, sweetling?’ Loki asked quietly, so just Mia would hear. The others were sunbathing not too far from them, but just out of earshot.

Mia smiled and looked up at Loki. ‘Could we go bowling?’ She asked, hopeful.

‘Did someone say bowling?’ Clint said, his head shooting up.

‘Bowling?’ Tony asked, pulling down his sunglasses.

Loki rolled his eyes and face-palmed. ‘I _was_ asking Mia what she wanted to do later, not you lot.’ He grumbled as he draped his arm back down over her chest.

Mia giggled and held onto his arm. ‘Why don’t we all go?’ She suggested.

The team were all keen for it. Loki had hoped to just be alone with Mia, he preferred it when it was just the two of them. But he couldn’t resist her pleading eyes.

Loki was rather impressed with her bowling skills. He wasn’t sure why he never expected her to be so good at it, she was completely thrashing the team. On par with Clint, who was usually the best, was struggling to remain at a tie with her.

Thor had the strength and force to often get strikes if he aimed right, but he was rubbish when it came to just having a few pins left.

Loki was pretty good, almost on par with Clint and Mia. He was able to get the more difficult half strikes compared to the others. Mia wasn’t totally convinced that he wasn’t cheating and using his Seidr, though.

‘Are you using magic?’ She whispered to him when he was catching up on her and Clint on the leader board.

He chuckled and slid his arm around her as she perched on his knee, waiting for her next turn.

‘Me? Cheating? Never!’ He said in mock shock as he squeezed her side playfully, making her giggle. ‘Watch this.’ He whispered into her ear.

She looked over to the team’s lane as he deliberately caused the ball that Tony was about to roll to go flying into the next lane. Mia hid her face into Loki’s neck as she laughed.

The team ripped the piss out of Tony for that shot. He was completely baffled at how he did that. Luckily for Loki, he didn’t see him or Mia sniggering together at the back.

After Clint won the game, _only just_ with Mia coming a close second and Loki third, though he kept saying he allowed her to win, the team grabbed a burger and then went for a few drinks at their favourite pub.

Loki was quite intrigued to see a drunk Mia again. And she didn’t disappoint.

By the time they called it a night, she was dancing and singing drunkly with Natasha and Wanda as they headed up the street towards the taxi rank. The three of them led the way with their arms over one another, staggering about slightly.

Steve had Clint over his shoulder, as Clint had way too much. Thor was joyfully drunk and so was Tony. Loki was drunk too, but not as bad as Clint and the girls. It was Steve, Bruce and Vision who were the _adults_ of the group.

After bundling into a few taxi’s, they all made it back to the compound. Loki and Mia made their way to Loki’s room, but Mia was in a playful mood. She was running ahead of him, laughing as she kept hiding around corners from him.

He rushed after her and whenever he almost had her, she would sprint off again giggling.

‘Come here, you little minx.’ He growled and gave chase again.

Mia looked over her shoulder and squealed when she saw Loki chasing her, hot on her tail. She skidded to a stop right outside his door, she bolted inside when she found it was unlocked and he went charging in after her. She made a dive for his bed and rolled over on it, Loki pounced on top of her and trapped her beneath him.

‘The hunter has captured his prey.’ He growled and leaned down to suck and nibble on her neck, making her laugh and squeal in delight as he slid his hands under her top and started tickling her.

She managed to wriggle downwards and half out from under him, she hooked her legs over his thigh and tried to roll over, attempting to wrestle him. He allowed her to think she was winning for a second, getting him down on his side. But then he got her wrists behind her back and held them in place with one large hand as he flipped her over, so once again she was the one underneath him.

‘You like it when I overpower you, don’t you, sweetling.’ He purred, kissing along her jawline.

She whimpered and quickly nodded. ‘I love how strong you are, Daddy.’ She said as she bit her lower lip, looking at him so innocently.

Loki chuckled and slid his free hand up her chest and he lightly stroked across her neck, then wrapped his hand around her. But didn’t put any pressure on. He was delighted when she tilted her head further back in submission for him, ashamedly, he almost came at the act.

‘Are you going to tie me up?’ She whispered, heart racing at the thought.

He chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his own. ‘Not tonight, my little sweetling. I am rather intoxicated myself.’

That was a rule Loki had added, he would never tie her up when either of them were drunk. She understood why, but right now she so horny and desperately wanted him to lose control with her.

Letting go of her wrists, he cupped her face in both hands and kissed her hungrily, their tongues delved together and made them both moan. But Mia suddenly needed the toilet.

‘Stop! I need to wee! Too much alcohol!’ She whined and started struggling to get out from under him.

Loki fell to the side, laughing. ‘Very sexy, sweetheart.’ He winked at her, letting her go.

‘Sorry, sorry, sorry!’ She chanted as she got off the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

He had almost passed out when she came back, but soon woke when a naked Mia jumped on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She had undressed and dumped her clothes in the bathroom so she was more comfortable.

Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed in contentment as she quickly fell asleep on top of him, feeling her soft skin under his fingers as he stroked up and down her back for a moment. But he was then quick to follow her to the land of nod.


	16. Chapter 16

When Mia woke up, she was still lying on top of Loki, naked. He was still wearing his suit from last night, his arms were draped across her lazily. But he had also covered her with his cape during the night, so she wouldn’t get cold.

She wasn’t sure if Loki was comfortable with her on top of him, but _she_ was far too comfortable, she didn’t want to move. He was so big in comparison to her, he was like a big bed to her.

Mia revelled in the comfort, snuggling in against his neck. After a while, Loki woke up and started trailing his fingers up and down her back, making her squirm.

‘Mmm, good morning, my little sweetling.’ He purred, sliding a hand right up to stroke the back of her neck, making her melt.

‘You’re far too comfy.’ She mumbled.

Loki chuckled. ‘Glad to hear it. Are you feeling alright? Headache? Stomach ache?’ He asked, continuing to stroke her neck.

‘No, I’m alright. Surprisingly, after all I drank last night.’ She blushed and lifted her head to look at him.

‘Probably the pizza we had before leaving the pub, greasy food is often a good idea after drinking.’ He grinned.

Mia couldn’t resist sliding her hand inside his shirt, feeling across his chest. She adored how strong he was, everything seemed so light and easy for him. Including her!

They had a lazy morning, mainly spent with Mia lying on top of him. She was just sooo comfortable and didn’t want to move. But eventually, she had to.

She managed to sweet talk Loki into helping her bake a chocolate cake for everyone.

‘Can’t we just keep this all to ourselves?’ Loki smirked as he dipped his finger into the mix, moaning at the taste as he sucked it off his finger.

‘Don’t tempt me.’ Mia giggled.

Loki moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, his chin on her shoulder as he watched her finishing off the cake before it was to go in the oven. 

He dipped his finger in once more, but this time held it up to Mia’s lips. She blushed as she took it in her mouth and started sucking it clean.

Loki felt his cock stirring, but he tried to forget about it for now. Though it wasn’t just him that was getting turned on, Mia was too. Having Loki really close to her was more than enough to make her horny.

‘Good girl.’ Loki hummed when she had cleaned his finger.

He chuckled, noting how flustered she was, and he pressed a kiss to her neck before allowing her to move so she could put the cake in the oven.

While they waited, they sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, Loki had Mia on his lap. She had her laptop open on front of them and was doing some work on the social media account. Loki was helping her. Well, more distracting her than anything. But he claimed he was helping.

His hand under her top, constantly stroking and lightly tickling her now and then was definitely more distracting than helping, Mia found.

The smell of freshly baked cake had assembled everyone pretty quickly. Even Fury appeared, claiming he had just been checking in with everyone.

Mia would be lying if she said she didn’t like the way everyone loved her baking. When everyone devoured their slice of cake and commented how good it was, she was practically glowing. But not quite as much as when it was Loki praising her.

While they ate their own slices, Mia found herself on his lap again. He had an arm around her tightly and kept moaning at every bite.

‘Mmmm, so good. Almost as delightful as _you_ taste, my sweetling.’ He whispered into her ear, making her face go bright red.

He kept whispering praises to her until the cake was all gone. Everyone having went in for seconds.

Just before cleaning up, there was a loud rumble of thunder and a loud crack, causing a power cut as the room went dark. It was the middle of the day so was still light outside, but because of the clouds it was darker than it should be. Mia jumped out of her skin and yelped in fear, clinging to Loki.

She was terrified of storms. And Loki knew she was.

‘THOR!’ Loki snapped at his brother.

‘What? This isn’t me!’ Thor said with chocolate all around his mouth.

Loki still scowled at him anyway. But he tightened his hold on Mia and carried her back to his room. Able to see easily enough through the darker corridors. She just hid her face into his neck as she clung to him tightly.

When she was younger, she had been in the car with her parents during a storm, a lightning bolt had hit a tree and caused it to fall onto the car. Injuring them all, they had to spend a few days in hospital. Whilst they were all ok in the end, it had caused her to be terrified ever since.

Loki used his Seidr to shut the curtains when they got into his room. He wrapped her in his cape, knowing how much she loved it. Then he sat down on the bed with her curled up on him, he pressed kisses to the top of her head.

‘You’re alright, my little sweetling. I promise, you’re safe with me. Nothing will hurt you.’ He said softly, rocking her back and fore a bit, soothing her.

She did feel a bit better already, knowing he wouldn’t break his promise to her. She knew she was safe with him. Even if she was outside in it, she knew as long as she was with Loki, she would be ok.

But it still didn’t make her stop jumping every time there was a rumble.

‘Let me tell you a story about when Thor and I were younger…’ Loki knew his voice soothed her, so he would just keep talking until it stopped.

And he did. He told her stories of when he was young, making her laugh a lot. He showered her with praise too, telling her she was being brave. Even if she didn’t feel like she was. He knew how scared and traumatised she was with storms, it hurt his heart seeing her like that.

By the time the storm was over, she was feeling ok. Loki had managed to keep her as calm as she ever had been during one before. Normally she hid herself in a cupboard and covered her ears, speaking loudly to herself to drown it out.

‘Th… thank you, Daddy.’ She said quietly, hiding against his chest.

‘No need to thank me, sweetling. I’ll always be here for you, to keep you safe.’ He said as he kissed the top of her head and gave her a squeeze.


	17. Chapter 17

Loki grinned as he looked down at his girl.

She was naked and bound to his bed by her bangles on her wrists, arms straight up and out above her. He also used leather restrains on her ankles and had her legs spread.

Her eyes were covered with his scarf, heightening all of her other senses. And making her so much more sensitive. She jumped at first when he stroked her ankle, making him chuckle as goosebumps rose up on her skin wherever he touched.

She was trembling in excitement, and a tiny bit of nerves. But Loki took his time with her, he caressed all over her body until she was no longer nervous, just aroused.

‘Ohh so many things I could do to you, my sweetling.’ He growled, kissing and licking his way up her body, skimming over where she wanted him to lick the most, and he paid some attention to her breasts. Slowly he massaged them, then sucked on her nipples in turn, making her whine and squirm.

He chuckled and worked up her neck, biting to mark her, making her moan.

‘Mmm, so beautiful.’ He kept nibbling and sucking her neck as his hand skimmed back down her body, cupping her between her thighs. Slowly he started teasing her with his fingers, sliding through her folds and easily gliding over her clit. ‘Ohh, so wet for me already, sweetling. Such a good girl.’

Mia continued to squirm as best she could while restrained, little whimpers and moans came from her lips as he circled her clit slowly, dragging out her pleasure. Oh he had plans for her this morning.

When she was close to cumming, he eased off and slowed down the pace, moving away to just stroke her gently elsewhere until she had calmed down enough to repeat the actions on her throbbing clit.

‘P… please, Daddy!’ She whined.

‘Please, Daddy… what?’ Loki grinned, kissing her on the lips as he pressed a little firmer against her clit for a few circles.

‘Please… Please make me cum, Daddy! Please.’ She cried out, trying to move her hips up into his hand for more.

‘Oh I do _love_ to hear you beg, pet.’ He cooed, still keeping the same rhythm, just having her right on the edge. ‘Are you _sure_ you want to cum?’ He started nibbling on her earlobe.

‘Yes, Daddy! PLEASE!’ She begged, absolutely desperate after being teased so much.

Loki really did love to hear her beg, but he decided to have mercy on her. Since she was still new to being tied up. And he couldn’t wait to make her cum.

‘Alright, you want to cum, you _will_ cum... _Repeatedly,_ for Daddy.’ He said firmly.

Then he did exactly what she asked for. He made her cum by rubbing her clit quicker and sliding a finger rather easily into her. He knew that was because of how worked up he had been able to get her. And she came hard, tugging on her restraints.

But Loki didn’t stop there.

He summoned a hitachi wand and turned it on. Mia heard the buzzing and her heart started racing even more, wondering what it was.

When Loki placed it on her abdomen she squealed in surprise at the vibrations. They were really strong, and she knew exactly what he was planning as he slowly slid it down her body… down between her legs.

She screamed to the high heavens when Loki pressed it firmly against her clit, almost like he was grinding it against her. It felt so powerful. And forced her into the start of many strong orgasms that shook her to the core.

Even Loki lost count of how many orgasms she had. Her body was covered in sweat and she was making such wonderful noises. Loki had already cum in his trousers without touching himself. He really did have very little control when it came to his little one.

He became so wrapped up in watching her cum over and over, that he almost forgot to take it easy on her for the first time. But when he did snap out of his trance, he eased off with the hitachi and made it disappear.

She was breathing heavy, trembling and unable to speak. Loki slowly stroked her, making her jump a bit at the stimulation. She was highly sensitive now. He couldn’t resist going down on her, making her cum just one more time on his tongue.

‘You can do it, sweetling. Cum once more for Daddy.’ He coaxed from between her thighs as his tongue then lavished her clit and he devoured what she had to offer him.

His tongue felt so gentle in comparison to the vibrations, so it made her final orgasm a much nicer one, it didn’t feel quite as forced or intense. Not that she had been complaining at the hitachi, it was even more incredible than she had ever imagined.

But nothing could compare to Loki’s tongue or fingers.

Loki crawled up over her once he was finished tormenting her. He snapped his fingers and all of her restraints disappeared. Her bangles came free from the headboard. He gently took the scarf off her, smiling brightly when she blinked to get accustomed to the light again.

‘Hello, little sweetling.’ He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. He then held her face gently in his hands. ‘Are you with me? Are you alright?’

‘I… I…’ She couldn’t speak, feeling so many emotions wash over her as she started trembling.

Loki knew it was subdrop happening. So he got a glass of water for her and quickly wrapped her up cosy with a blanket and his own body to warm her up as he held her tightly to him.

He knew that skin on skin contact was essential for helping her through the drop. He kept stroking her softly, her back and her hair.

‘You’re such a good girl for Daddy, Mia. I’m so proud of you.’ He rumbled quietly to her, kissing the top of her head.

She flourished at his praise, feeling a warmth spreading within her, even while she was feeling extremely vulnerable and a little confused and scared at the way her body and mind was acting. But she knew she was completely safe in his arms.

Loki continued to speak softly to her, just holding her. She was starting to feel better and more herself again after an hour or so.

But Loki was still pissed when they were disturbed.

The alarm alerting the team that they were needed rang throughout the compound. But Loki didn’t budge from where he was.

‘Do… do you need to go?’ Mia whispered, Loki noted the way her grip on him tightened a little at the thought of him leaving.

‘No, I don’t. Don’t worry, my little sweetling. I’m not going anywhere.’ He said as he took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze, then stroked the back of her hand gently.

There was an urgent knock on his door five minutes later.

‘Loki? Come on, we’re needed on a mission!’ Steve shouted through the door.

‘I’m not going!’ Loki shouted back at him with a growl.

‘Loki, you need to!’

Loki’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t budge.

‘I’m not leaving Mia right now, she needs me.’ He snarled loudly.

‘Is she ok?’ Came back.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Piss off, America. I mean it!’ He barked angrily at him.

He was relieved when Steve didn’t knock again or call through. He felt a bit bad for shouting while Mia was right next to him, but when he looked down at her, she was smiling and snuggling into him more.

‘Sorry about that, sweetling.’ He said so softly in comparison to how he had just sounded.

‘Are you sure you don’t need to go?’ She asked quietly.

‘Positive. You’re my number one priority, I would never leave you alone after what I just did to you. Even if the world was burning, I wouldn’t leave you.’ He said as he nuzzled into her hair.

‘Thank you.’ She almost cried with how amazing he was. ‘By the way… I uhm, rather like it when you’re angry at someone else and being all firm.’ She said with a deep blush as she looked down at his chest, not able to look him in the eye.

Loki chuckled and gently gripped her chin, making her look at him. ‘Do you like it when Daddy gets stern and authoritative?’

She nodded quickly. Loki grinned and leaned down to kiss her gently, making her melt into him.


	18. Chapter 18

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Loki growled playfully as he grabbed Mia around her middle and pulled her back down on the bed with him, trapping her in his arms and nibbling her neck, making her giggle.

‘I need to go shower and get dressed.’ She laughed as he tickled her sides a little.

‘Mmm… We could have a naked day instead.’ He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mia laughed. ‘Well, that would be nice if we were staying in. But I’m meeting the girls for an afternoon out, remember?’

‘Oh... Yes.’ Loki pouted. ‘I forgot about that. No, best not you have a naked day, I don’t want others to see what is _mine_.’ He purred, cupping her chin as he kissed her in a possessive manner that made her stomach leap excitedly.

Loki reluctantly let her go, so she could shower and get dressed. He decided to laze around his room while Mia went out with Natasha, Wanda and Maria.

He knew they were going to be a while, since they were going shopping and for coffee. So knew that would likely take all afternoon, into evening too no doubt. But he started to get worried when it got dark and there was no sign of them.

‘Are the girls back yet?’ He asked Steve and Tony who were in the living room, playing cards. Thor, Bruce, Vision and Clint were watching TV.

‘Not yet, no.’ Tony said without looking up from their game.

‘They’ll likely be in a pub somewhere, getting drunk.’ Steve shrugged.

‘Who’s getting drunk?’ Thor asked, overhearing their conversation slightly.

‘The girls. Likely.’ Tony said as he placed down a card, making Steve groan as he lost the round.

‘I’m just worried as I haven’t heard from Mia.’ Loki frowned.

‘You keeping tabs on her?’ Clint asked, pausing the film.

Loki raised his eyebrows. ‘No. But she said they would be back after dinner time at the latest. It’s starting to get late now, I’ve text her to check if she’s ok but there’s been no reply. Which is unusual for her.’

‘As I said, they’ll have found a bar and be getting drunk.’ Tony shrugged, leaning back in his chair. ‘I can easy contact’ He was cut off when they heard the lift coming up. ‘There we go, back now.’ He grinned.

Loki felt relieved, not that he didn’t mind Mia being out with others. He would just rather he knew she was ok.

But his heart stopped when Natasha, Wanda and Maria walked in.

Without Mia…

And they were injured.

Natasha was holding her arm, it was bleeding badly. Wanda had a huge bruise forming on the side of her head and Maria looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards with various cuts on her.

The team all rushed over to them, checking if they were ok. Stark called for first aid.

‘What happened? Where’s Mia?’ Loki asked urgently, resisting the urge to grab hold of them and shake them for an answer.

‘She… was taken. Hydra. They came out of nowhere when we were driving back, smashed into our car and took us completely by surprise. Wanda was knocked out cold and there was too many of them for us to take on.’ Maria explained.

‘They knew that Wanda was strong, as when she started to come round, they panicked and managed to grab Mia, then took off. We tracked them back to their base, an old warehouse North of the city. On the edge of Oak forest.’ Said Natasha

‘Why didn’t you go in and rescue Mia?’ Loki snapped, his armour materialising onto his body, helmet and cape too, ready to fight.

‘There was too many of them, Loki. We came back here to get help.’ Natasha snapped back at him. ‘We are as worried as you are, and want to get her back.’

Loki felt like his world was crumbling around him. Like his heart had been ripped out and someone was stomping on it.

He had to go save her. He wasn’t about to waste anymore time, he started storming out the room.

‘Loki, wait until we come up with a plan to save her. You can’t just go barging in there!’ Steve said as he tried to stop Loki.

‘ _I’ve got a plan_.’ Loki snarled as he shoved passed him and vanished right on front of their eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Mia thought she was going to die, she was too scared to move as she sat curled up on the floor, shaking in fear. She wished she was braver, able to try and get out. But she didn’t know where to begin, what to do.

The Hydra soldiers were constantly on patrol on front of her. There were Hydra modified soldiers too, lurking around the warehouse. Not to mention the ten _massive_ hybrid werewolves prowling around outside, they were bigger than the Hulk!

She wasn’t sure how long she had been there for. But suddenly there was noise from outside. The sound of shouting from some soldiers and snarling from the werewolves could be heard.

Then she heard them yelping, like they were being attacked.

The soldiers inside all paused, listening to what was going on too. They turned to the doors, ready with their guns to attack. The modified soldiers got into position, ready to pounce.

Screaming and crying was heard from the soldiers outside. A lot of gunfire and then utter silence…

Mia’s heart was pounding against her chest, eyes wide as she looked around the doors. Was this someone coming to save her? Or was it something _worse_ than Hydra?

Suddenly all of the doors burst open and there was a bright green light shining in. The soldiers started blindly shooting, and Mia screamed in a panic when she saw Loki coming through the nearest door. But the bullets were just going right through him as he continued walking in.

She looked around in surprise as she saw Loki coming in every door.

Illusions.

She felt instantly relieved, hopeful that he would be able to save her. But she also felt scared for him too, there were so many soldiers and super soldiers. He was completely outnumbered. Not to mention the werewolves, and there were more coming as she heard a soldier near her call for back up.

But Loki wasn’t fazed at all.

Suddenly the _real_ Loki just appeared on front of her. He threw her cape at her, then ran back into the action.

She wrapped it around herself, but made sure she could still see what was happening. She remembered Loki telling her before how it was bulletproof. But she was worried for him, what if he needed it?

Mia panicked when the soldiers _did_ start firing towards him. But her eyes widened as Loki had a luminescent green sphere form around him, shielding him from the bullets.

Then he started levitating off the ground, giving him an advantage to see everything that was going on.

But what happened next, made Mia go into shock.

He raised his arms up and brought them down quickly, causing the ground to ripple, knocking the soldiers out. Then he opened up some rifts in the dimension, and with a flick of his wrist sent the soldiers flying through them into another realm before quickly closing it up again.

Five hybrid werewolves came racing into the warehouse, but Loki was ready for them.

He blasted the first two with his energy blasts. Killing them instantly. The next two he simply took hold of by using telekinesis and sent them sprawling out of the warehouse and far off into the distance, along with some more soldiers who came bursting in.

The last werewolf was running straight for him and as he leaped into the air to pounce for Loki, who was still hovering ten feet above the ground, Loki stopped the werewolf easily in mid-air. The werewolf looked utterly confused, but Loki then literally crushed him with his mind. He made him curl in on himself and broke all of his bones before tossing him down to the ground in a heap.

A few remaining soldiers started running away, but Loki didn’t allow them to escape. Before they got out of the building, he conjured up a gigantic snake on front of them that devoured them whole.

When Loki came back down to the ground, he looked up and saw a drone hovering above the building, through the glass roof. His nose scrunching up, he took it down with a simple thought of his mind.

But he knew the damage was done now. It had been recording everything live, straight to Facebook. His true power was now out there for the world to see.

Loki didn’t care though. He turned around to look at the only thing in the Universe that he _did_ care about.

Mia.

As Loki approached her, his heart sank to see her cowering. She looked utterly terrified and small, so vulnerable, wrapped up in his cape.

He had his helmet disappear, to try and look less threatening as he crouched down on front of her.

‘Mia… Sweetling, it’s me.’ He said softly, reaching out towards her.

Loki saw the fear in her eyes slowly disappear, recognition appearing instead. She then let out a big breath and lunged towards him, straight into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to him, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

‘Oh my little sweetling. I was so worried, I thought I’d lost you.’ His voice was shaky.

She just cried into his neck, so relieved that he had saved her. He rubbed her back soothingly and stood up straight with her in his arms.

‘Did they hurt you?’ He asked, cupping the back of her head and leaning back slightly to look at her face.

She shook her head. He smoothed her hair back from her face and wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Then he kissed her forehead softly.

‘I… I’m sorry… I didn’t… know… what to do.’ She cried, still unable to stop herself from shaking.

‘Do not apologise, sweetheart. It’s my job to keep you safe, and I failed you. I allowed you to be kidnapped. I can’t apologise enough.’ Loki felt his heart breaking.

She shook her head and clung to him tightly. ‘No… you didn’t. Wasn’t your fault. But you… you saved me.’ She said through tears.

‘Of course I did. I wouldn’t leave you, Mia. Ever.’ He said determinedly.

‘You… you’re so powerful… I had no idea.’ She said quietly, still in shock at what she had witnessed.

Loki smiled a little. ‘Nobody did, my sweetling. But there was no way I was taking any risks with your safety, I was not going to hold back.’ He assured her.

Keeping a tight hold of her, he carried her out of the warehouse that was half down anyway from the fight. Mia kept her face buried into his neck, to avoid seeing the carnage. Loki had barely taken a step outside when the rest of the team appeared.

‘You’re a bit late to the fight.’ Loki hissed at them.

‘What the…’ Steve trailed off as he looked around at all the dead bodies.

A quinjet landed behind the team, Fury came storming down the ramp and held up a tablet. It was showing the video of Loki’s fight. ‘You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Loki.’ He glared at the God.

The team looked between one another, completely bewildered.

Loki breathed in deeply, not happy with the situation. But at least Mia was safe again. That was the main thing.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki was marched onto the quinjet with the team, but he didn’t put Mia down. He kept her tightly against him and on his lap when he sat down, right where she needed to be.

The team checked she was ok, just receiving a nod. She was still processing everything, but was just glad to be in Loki’s arms. Where she knew she was safe.

The video of Loki fighting was quickly shared around the team, all of them were completely surprised at his powers. Including Thor, who had no idea. Or had just been oblivious. 

‘Wow, Loki. I never knew you were so powerful.’ Clint said in disbelief, shaking his head.

‘I should hang whoever had that drone.’ Loki snarled.

‘They are already being dealt with. Some kid from the city just sitting in his room, exploring the forest via drone when he came across the warehouse. Unluckily for you.’ Fury grumbled.

‘So… All this time on missions, when we have been very near death, you could’ve easily finished it off and saved us all so much trouble. But you… what? Just decided not to?’ Tony asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Loki shrugged. ‘I wasn’t going to take that risk with Mia. You can hold your own.’

Tony’s mouth fell open and Thor laughed. Mia just kept holding onto Loki tightly, not caring about what was going on around her anymore.

‘Why did you not tell me, brother? The extent of your powers?’ Thor asked as he sat down next to Loki.

Loki shrugged again. ‘I wasn’t to tell anyone.’ He then glanced at Fury.

‘Wait… You knew?’ Natasha asked.

Everyone turned to look at Fury. But he was just looking straight at Loki, furious. ‘We had a deal.’

‘I wasn’t about to let Mia get hurt.’ Loki growled, tightening his hold on her.

Fury ran a hand down his face.

‘Is someone going to explain what is going on?’ Steve asked, folding his arms over his chest.

‘Loki’s powers were to remain a secret, in return for a quiet life here. He was never supposed to use them, to draw attention to himself.’ Fury said.

Loki buried his face into Mia’s hair, then she looked up at him. ‘What’s wrong with showing your strength?’ She asked quietly.

‘I never wanted to use them, in fear of being used by someone else. When Thanos got hold of me, I managed to conceal my power so he wouldn’t find out the true extent of it. You see, if I had truly wanted to take over Midgard, I could have easily done so without barely lifting a finger.’

The team looked at one another nervously. Even Tony didn’t want to poke fun at him right now.

‘So… why didn’t you?’ Bruce asked.

‘I never wanted to rule Midgard, not really. After helping Thor against the Dark Elves, rather easily, Odin and Frigga were suspicious. Of course, mother had always had suspicion of my powers. Odin wasn’t pleased to hear, he didn’t want me remaining on Asgard. Thought I was a ticking time bomb. So that’s why he sent me down here, after telling Fury. But we came to a deal… That I know, I have just broken. But I had no other option.’ Loki said, looking to Fury.

Fury sighed and turned away for a moment before turning back around, hands on his hips. ‘Now the whole world has seen what you’re capable of. I don’t know how we are going to play this one, or what is going to happen.’

‘So you’re not going to kick me out?’ Loki asked with a half smirk.

‘Are you kidding? You’re one of the most powerful beings in the Universe! That’s the last thing we would do.’ Tony said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Fury and Loki glared at him. ‘This is not a publicity stunt, we need to try and do damage control before it gets way out of control.’ Fury barked at him.

‘What if we just say it was a prank? Pay the kid who filmed it enough money to keep quiet and pass it off as a big prank?’ Clint suggested.

‘That might work.’ Fury nodded as he started pacing back and fore.

‘Or we could just come clean.’ Tony said carefully. ‘Think about it, who would dare try and mess with Earth now? After seeing what Loki can do, and knowing he is on our side!’

‘Tony.’ Natasha growled at him.

‘No, no. I’m serious. He just saved a human, after all!’

Mia shifted uncomfortably on Loki’s lap. She didn’t like the thought of so much press and people after Loki’s attention. Loki kissed the top of her head.

‘Can we discuss this later? I want to get Mia safe and calm again, then we can decide on what to do.’ Loki said firmly.

The team all nodded in agreement, knowing how shaken she still was.

When they returned back to base, Loki took Mia straight to his room. He went to the bathroom and started running a nice warm bath for her, with plenty of bubble bath added.

She was still a bit scared after what had happened, but her heart melted when Loki crouched down on front of her and started to carefully remove her clothes. He then took her hand and helped her into the bath, her muscles relaxing instantly as soon as she sank down in the hot water.

Loki knelt at the side and caressed the back of her neck, letting her relax.

‘Are you alright, sweetling?’ He asked softly.

She nodded slightly. ‘I… I think so. But I… I’m scared.’ She looked to him.

‘You don’t need to be scared anymore, you’re safe. I won’t let them hurt you, ever.’ Loki said firmly, stroking her hair.

‘I know. But I… I’m scared about what’s going to happen now. Now that you’ve shown your powers. What if I’m taken away from you?’ She whispered, eyes watering.

‘That won’t happen, Mia. I would tear the world into pieces to keep you with me. You have my word, I will not allow that to happen.’ He said as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers.

‘What… what else can you do? I knew you were powerful but I… I truly had no idea.’ She blushed, feeling her stomach swirl.

Loki smiled. ‘I can hypnotise people, put thoughts into their minds. I can also see into people’s mind, pull memories from them. Even ones they have forgotten themselves. And I can control them, to an extent. Make them do what I want, manipulate their mind.’

Mia’s eyes widened. ‘Wow… Would you… would you ever do that to me?’

‘No, little one. I would _never_ do that to you. Are you scared that I would?’ Loki frowned.

‘No! No… not at all. I mean, you wouldn’t need to hypnotise me, I will do whatever you want anyway. I mean…’ She blushed even harder now and hid her face behind her hands, making Loki chuckle.

‘I know what you mean, sweetling. But as long as you know I would never hurt you or do anything to you that you don’t want. I don’t want you to be scared of me.’

‘I’m not… I mean, I was at first when you were fighting the bad guys. But not scared that you would hurt me, I know you wouldn’t. I don’t know… There’s something really thrilling about how powerful you are.’ She was unable to look him in the eye as she spoke. ‘But you’re so gentle with me.’ She whispered.

Loki smiled and started stroking her neck again. ‘I don’t care about my powers, or any of this.’ He said as he looked around the bathroom, meaning the Avengers and being part of the team. ‘All I care about now is being with you, Mia… And I won’t lie to you, I don’t know what is to come over the next while. But whatever happens, I will not leave you and I will not let anyone take you from me.’

He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, taking her breath away.

‘You’re mine, Mia. Forever. And I am yours, forever.’ He whispered over her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Fury and the rest of the team were able to give Loki the night before they needed to discuss the issue with him.

Mia was feeling a lot better and had a clearer mind again. Loki had spent the night just cuddling with her, answering any questions she had.

She still couldn’t quite believe it. That Loki was such a powerful being, yet he was so gentle and nurturing with her. The thought that, if he wanted to do so, he could kill her so easily yet chose not to… It was rather thrilling for her in a way.

He chose to look after her. To be gentle. To have fun with her.

He chose _her._

And she knew that he was as much hers as she was his.

The fact that she could make him lose control completely, literally, by going down on him did make her feel a little smug at the same time. Loki was still annoyed at himself with that, and working on it.

They were all currently sat around a large table in Fury’s office, discussing what to do.

Luckily the press had no idea where the Avengers base was. Any drones that came near the place were instantly zapped down by little machines Tony had built around the perimeter. So at least Loki wasn’t being hounded by anyone.

Mia was sitting next to Loki at the table, she didn’t want to leave his side at the moment. And he didn’t really want her out of his sight, anyway. She was holding his hand on his lap.

‘I think we need to roll with it. Tell the people they have nothing to worry about. If anything, having Loki here on our side is good. He will keep any threats at bay, assure the people that Earth is under powerful protection.’ Tony said.

‘I am not a machine, Stark. And I am not going to be paraded around like the saviour of Earth.’ Loki grumbled.

Mia squeezed Loki’s hand and he gave her a squeeze back.

‘Well what else do you suggest? Hmm?’ Tony sat back and folded his arms over his chest.

The team all sighed and looked between one another.

‘What about saying that it wasn’t Loki?’ Mia piped up, making everyone look at her for a further explanation. ‘Well… surely we could say that wasn’t him. It was… I dunno, someone else in disguise as Loki?’

‘It’s explaining his powers that’s the issue. If it was Steve who was that strong, we likely wouldn’t have a problem as everyone thinks he is God’s miracle.’ Clint said, making the others chuckle a bit aside from Steve who glared at him.

Loki sighed. ‘You’re saying, because they still deem me as a villain, it’s causing the biggest issue.’

Fury nodded, he felt bad but it was the truth.

‘Who do we need to convince though? I mean, the people have no say in the matter really, do they?’ Mia asked.

It was the most she’d spoken at one of their meetings, but she was determined to stick up for Loki. And Loki loved her so much for it, knowing she was usually on the shy side and preferred to stay quiet.

‘That’s true, the people don’t have any say. But they can riot and cause issues for us.’ Fury said. ‘We do, however, need to convince the World Security Council, which will not be an easy task. They are already hounding me with phone calls and messages.’

‘How about you just tell them the truth.’ Vision said from the back of the room, he was just lingering there.

‘The truth?’ Fury looked over at him.

‘Why not?’ Vision asked.

Fury sighed and a ran hand down his face. ‘That still leaves the question of whether they will allow Loki to remain on Earth.’

‘What?!’ Mia panicked at the thought of him not being here.

‘Don’t worry, Mia. I’m not going anywhere.’ Loki said as he wrapped both hands around her hand.

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Loki.’ Natasha growled at him.

‘I don’t.’ He growled back at her. ‘I am _not_ leaving Mia.’

‘You might not have a choice. It may not be a bad idea to go back to Asgard for a little while perhaps, to let the dust settle.’ Fury said.

‘Wherever Loki goes, I’m going with him!’ Mia said quickly.

Loki smiled and he brought her hand up so he could kiss the back of it. ‘I won’t go anywhere without you, sweetling. Don’t worry.’ He assured her.

‘I don’t think you returning to Asgard would be a good idea, brother.’ Said Thor.

Then Mia spoke up again. ‘What if we _pretend_ to go to Asgard? But we just… hide out here?’ She shrugged.

There was pause for a moment, then Tony sighed dramatically, pulled a face and stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

‘I never thought I’d say this… But take these.’ He tossed the keys at Loki, who caught them easily with his incredible reflexes. He raised an eyebrow at Stark in question.

‘They’re keys to a villa I have on a private island off the coast of Florida. You can both go and stay there for a while, lay low until we sort something out.’

Mia looked at Loki completely bewildered, but Loki didn’t hang around in-case Tony changed his mind. He scooped Mia up into his arms and quickly teleported them both to her room so she could pack.

‘We’re actually going on a holiday?’ Mia asked excitedly as she ran and grabbed her suitcase.

‘It certainly seems so.’ Loki grinned as he watched her throwing things into her suitcase. As she rushed by him towards her bedside cabinet, Loki reached out and grabbed hold of her, he pulled her between his legs and slid his hands under her top, lightly tickling her sides to make her giggle.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled.

‘We will be _at least_ a few weeks there. I can’t wait to have you all to myself, no distractions.’ He winked at her.

‘Soo… You could tie me to the bed and have your way with me for days on end?’ She asked innocently. 

Loki laughed and started tickling her again, making her double over so he was able to get her down onto the bed next to him and he didn’t show any mercy, until she was screaming with laughter. When he stopped, he kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Your kinkiness is really starting to shine more, you know that?’ He grinned.

‘Your fault.’ She giggled.

Loki looked into her eyes and felt his heart soar at the look in her eyes when she looked at him. Pure adoration. He had no idea how he got so lucky with her.

‘I love you so much, Mia.’ He said softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Mia felt her heart exploding, she was stunned for a moment. Making Loki worry a little. In case he had said it too soon.

‘Sorry, is that too soon?’ He asked quickly.

‘No! Not at all… I… I love you too. And have done for a while, I just... I was scared to say it in-case I sounded needy or it was too soon for you.’ She said, eyes watering a little from happiness.

‘I’ve loved you for a while too and felt the same.’ Loki said sheepishly.

They both laughed and Loki nuzzled her nose with his. ‘I think, we are both very needy and clingy for one another, aren’t we?’

‘I think so.’ Mia whispered, nodding.

‘Let’s be needy and clingy together, no more hiding our true feelings.’ Loki said as he sat up and pulled her up with him.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly.

‘Ok… I’m never letting go of you.’

Loki laughed and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. ‘That is completely fine with me, my little sweetling.’


	22. Chapter 22

Loki and Mia got a private jet to the coast of Florida, then a boat took them out to the villa that was sat on a small island.

It was just the villa up high on rocks and there was a small beach area. There was a pool, too. The villa was pretty big, as they had expected it to be.

Mia was excited as she looked around the place, there were three bedrooms, all with an en-suite. They picked the biggest one with sliding glass doors that led right out onto the patio where the pool was.

Even though they spent every night together, either in Loki’s room or Mia’s, there was still something rather exciting about the fact they were sharing a room. Heck, their own place together, even if just for a while.

There was plenty of food stocked in the fridge, freezer and cupboards. But they would be able to get anything else they needed delivered over within the day.

They spent the day getting accustomed to the villa and having dinner. They watched a movie together and just snuggled for the evening. Then Mia went to bed and when Loki went through a little while later, he found her watching something on her iPad.

‘What are you watching, sweetling?’ He asked, but he recognised the sound.

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she quickly stopped it and threw the iPad down on the bed. Trying to look innocent.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he started stalking towards her. ‘Little one, tell Daddy what you were watching.’

‘Uhm… cartoons.’ She lied, so obviously.

Loki stopped at the side of the bed and folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. ‘Don’t lie to Daddy. You were watching the drone footage, weren’t you?’

Mia’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. She knew she was caught. She bit her lower lip and nodded slowly, making Loki chuckle.

‘Does it arouse you, pet? Knowing how powerful I am?’ Loki growled seductively.

‘I… I always knew you were powerful. I just… never realised quite how much.’ She said quietly.

Loki smiled and winked at her. ‘Take off your clothes for Daddy and give him your panties, little sweetling.’ He said firmly.

Mia slipped off the bed and quickly took off her clothes, she handed him her panties like he wanted. Her face was on fire when he took them and examined them, there was a wet patch, like he had expected.

Smirking, he slipped them into his pocket. ‘Kneel.’ He growled.

She obeyed him instantly, kneeling at his feet. But she moved in close to him and wrapped her arms around his leg, pressing her cheek against his thigh. He reached down and stroked her hair softly.

‘My good girl.’ He purred.

Mia closed her eyes and revelled in his praise and touch. She looked up at him, smiling. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb up and down, setting her skin alight.

He skimmed his thumb over her lower lip, she parted her lips and he slipped it into her mouth. His cock stirring even more when she started sucking on it, slowly.

‘Ohhh sweetling, you are going to be the death of me.’ He groaned.

Mia slid a hand up his leg and palmed at his cock, she could feel him hardening. She did her best to look as innocent as possible while she swirled her tongue around his thumb and squeezed his cock.

Loki had noticed over time she was getting braver, more confident in herself and her actions. He was awakening the kinky beast within her, and he was totally here for it.

Although, he wasn’t sure if he was _totally_ _here_ for getting his cock sucked right now and cumming embarrassingly quick again. Plus, he had other plans for her anyway… Or so he thought.

‘Can I suck you, please Daddy?’ She asked quietly around his thumb.

Loki groaned again and his head fell back for a moment. How could he resist when she begged, while quite literally on her knees? Her hand still stroking him through his trousers wasn’t helping his dilemma, either.

He looked down and slipped his thumb out from her mouth, stroking her hair. ‘Hmmm, do you _really_ want to suck Daddy’s cock?’

Mia nodded eagerly, squeezing him excitedly.

‘I’ve got a better idea.’ He bent over and lifted her up, making her squeal. He tossed her, gently, onto the bed and as he crawled on with her, his clothes vanished.

He grabbed hold of her and lay down, pulling her on top of him but top to tail. She knew exactly what he was proposing as soon as she was in position. He gripped her thighs and pulled her directly over his face and got to work, licking and suckling her folds and her clit, driving her wild already.

Loki had hoped that having her pleasure to focus on would help him last longer. Oh boy, was he wrong.

When he felt her lips wrap around the tip of his cock, he moaned against her. She then took him further into her mouth and started sucking him. He tried to focus on her clit, rapidly flicking his tongue over her, but that made matters worse as she moaned around him, causing vibrations that made him cum.

She swallowed every drop he had to offer her, lavishing her tongue all over his cock to make sure she hadn’t missed any. Loki really struggled to focus, but her taste was too intoxicating so he was able to continue pleasuring her, living up to his silver tongue nickname.

Loki was still hard, even after cumming. Which delighted Mia. She was struggling to concentrate, Loki’s tongue causing too much havoc on her. But she was obsessed with Loki’s cock, she enjoyed simply having him in her mouth. So even though she couldn’t concentrate properly anymore, she took him in her mouth and just slowly sucked him.

From already cumming once, and the slightly less intensity, he was able to last longer now. He focused on her clit and drove her wild, making her cum too. But he didn’t stop there, his grip on her thighs tightened and he kept pushing her through into another orgasm.

Mia wasn’t sure how she managed to refrain from biting down on his cock as he forced orgasm upon orgasm out of her. Her body shook on top of him, until he came again and then he decided to have some pity on his poor girl.

He rolled her off him and manoeuvred her around so she was up next to him, she snuggled into him as she tried to get her breath back. Loki lazily stroked her back, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin under his touch, making him smile.

‘Sweet dreams, my little sweetling.’ He said as he kissed the top of her head before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

-

The following morning, Loki woke up moaning and arching his back up off the bed as he came, from the feeling of Mia’s warm mouth around his cock, sucking him.

‘Ohhhh Jesus!’ He gasped as he spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

He lifted the blanket up and looked down, seeing her grinning cheekily up at him from between his legs as she licked her lips.

‘Mia!’ He panted.

‘Good morning, Daddy!’ She crawled up and lay on top of him.

Loki put his arms around her and slid a hand down to squeeze her bum playfully. ‘Good morning indeed, sweetling. What was that about?’ He chuckled. His mind was still trying to catch up with his body after that awakening.

Mia giggled and nuzzled into his neck. ‘I just… wanted to give you a nice wake up call. And it was fun taking my time and… exploring a bit.’

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. ‘Did I last longer this time?’

‘Yep.’ She grinned.

‘Well, that is interesting. Progress.’ He chuckled.

‘Can we go for a swim? Pleeeeeeease.’ Mia pleaded and fluttered her eyelashes.

Loki smirked. ‘Alright. You know I can’t resist it when you beg.’ He tickled up her spine, making her squirm and giggle before she managed to slip off him to get her swimming costume on.

After a big stretch, Loki slipped out of bed and his swimming trunks shimmered onto him. He had thought about them both just skinny dipping instead, but there was a part of him that was worried about any drones lurking around, you could just never be too sure.

When they got in the pool, it was lush. It was warm as the sun had already heated it up nicely, it was a beautiful day.

Mia floated on her back so peacefully, looking up at the sky. Loki swam a few lengths and then stopped next to her.

‘Are you happy, Mia?’ He asked.

Mia turned in the water so she was upright and she put her arms around his neck for support. Loki put his around her middle, holding her close. ‘Of course I am… Why wouldn’t I be? Are you?’ She asked, a little worried.

Loki smiled. ‘I am the happiest I’ve ever been. I was just worried that all this chaos was making you unhappy. I want to give you the world, sweetling.’ He said softly and smoothed her hair back from her face.

She smiled and moved in to kiss him, he slid his hand to the back of her head and held her as they kissed.

‘I’ve never been happier, Loki. I promise. I love you, so much.’ She whispered over his lips.

Loki felt his heart soar. ‘I love you too, sweetling.’

Mia couldn’t resist then pushing back off his chest and splashing him playfully while laughing. Loki was so surprised as it was unexpected, but he laughed and splashed her back, then he went under the water and chased after her. Making her squeal as she tried to out-swim him.


	23. Chapter 23

‘Relax, sweetling. I know you can do this.’ Loki said softly as he rubbed her hip gently.

Mia took a deep breath and was able to relax her muscles enough for Loki to push the dilator into her. With plenty of lube, it slipped in and she gasped at the feeling.

It was the next size up they were using, now on the third one, as they both felt she was ready for it. She could certainly _feel_ it was there, that was for sure.

‘How does that feel, love?’ Loki asked as he made sure it was nice and secure, wiggling it a little and making her gasp, that made him smirk.

‘It feels… weird.’

‘Good or bad weird?’

‘Good… I think. There’s no pain. Just… full.’ She blushed.

Loki grinned and moved up the bed to lie next to her. He trailed his fingers over her stomach, making her squirm a little. He slid his other arm underneath her body to her other side and he started to tease her nipples, his hand at her stomach slid downwards to play with her clit at the same time, making her gasp.

‘You look so beautiful, blushing and writhing in my arms.’ Loki hummed as he strummed her clit and right nipple at the same time, alternating to her left nipple now and then. His arms were so long it was easy for him to reach wherever he needed to, none of her was off limits to him.

Mia turned her face against him, hiding as she grabbed hold of his arm. The pressure on her clit was heavenly, a nice firm and steady rhythm. Having the dilator inside of her, making her feel full added to her pleasure too.

‘Your lovely quim held nice and open for me, you love being filled, don’t you little one?’ He growled.

She nodded quickly.

‘Use your words, sweetling.’ Loki said firmly, tugging on her nipple.

‘Yes! Daddy!’ She cried out, gasping.

‘Yes, what?’ Loki teased.

‘Yes… I love being filled, Daddy.’ She whined, still keeping her face hidden.

‘Mmm, good girl.’ Loki had her so wet, he was actually worried for a moment that the dilator would just come flying out again. So he used his ring finger to push against the base of it, making sure it stayed in place.

That became more needed when she had an orgasm, her muscles started contracting around it. She trembled and gripped his arm tighter, digging her nails into him. He almost came himself, it was always _so_ arousing to make her cum.

He let her just rest for a while afterwards, with the dilator still inside her. He spoke softly to her, just stroking her back and hair. Until ten minutes or so had passed and he deemed that long enough for this time.

After showering together, they had yet another lazy day around the villa. Mia spent most of her time in the pool, Loki had to use his firm tone to get her out of it so she wouldn’t turn into a prune.

‘You are quite the water baby, aren’t you?’ He grinned as he held a towel open for her, she was pouting at having to come out again, even though she had been in for near two hours this time.

He wrapped the towel around her and started to dry her, kissing the top of her head. ‘Maybe we should get Stark to install a pool back at base.’ He chuckled.

‘That would be ace!’ She said excitedly.

‘Although then I would never see you!’

Mia shrugged. ‘I could become a mermaid. You could be the handsome visitor that comes to feed me and give me orgasms.’ She grinned over the top up at him, making him throw his head back with laughter.

‘As delightful as that idea sounds, I’d much rather have you in my bed with me every night instead of in a pool.’ He tapped her nose playfully.

When they went back inside, Mia went to put on some clothes. But Loki stopped her when he followed her into the bedroom.

She was confused as he sat down on the bed, but it became clear when he patted his thigh.

‘You said this morning how you wanted a spanking, I think now is the ideal time.’ He purred and put his hand out towards her.

Mia’s mouth went dry at the thought. She took his hand and he helped her down over his lap, ass up. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach through his trousers.

‘Hands.’ Loki said firmly.

Mia reached back, giving him her hands. Instead of attaching the bangles together, he just held them both in one of his hands and started to stroke her bum. He smirked when he saw her glistening wet already, he couldn’t resist sliding a finger up and down her, making her moan.

‘Wet already. And I haven’t even begun yet.’ He teased.

He checked that she still remembered her safe word, then he began to assault her backside. The smacks echoed around the room, making her jump each time at the harsh impact. She couldn’t understand it herself, why she had been wanting a spanking. Or why she was absolutely dripping with every hit.

She could feel the power behind every swat, his large hand covering a huge area. It didn’t take much effort from Loki to have her entire bum reddened so soon.

Loki stopped after ten smacks, to play with her cunt for a while. He managed to slip two fingers into her rather easily, no resistance, surprising them both a little. But both were delighted at the same time.

After getting his fingers into her rather easily, he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. As much as he wanted to continue spanking her, he put that on hold.

He curled his fingers and twisted them about, until he pulled a moan from her when he found just the right spot. He concentrated on that spot and started thrusting into her, harder and harder, until she shook so much she almost fell off his lap when she came.

‘Beautiful, sweetling. Simply beautiful.’ Loki hummed, slowing down his thrusting and stroking around inside her gently.

‘Oh god!’ She groaned, going completely limp on his lap. His hold on her hands kept her steady, he wouldn’t let her fall.

When he pulled his fingers out, he quickly sucked them clean before continuing to administer some more spanks. She yelped with each one, as it progressively got harder. Until Loki was sure she was almost at her pain limit, then he stopped and rubbed her bright red bum softly.

‘What a good girl you are, Mia. Daddy is very proud of you.’ He carefully helped her to sit up, she hissed as her bum stung against his trousers.

She cuddled into him though and held onto his shirt tightly, clinging to him. Loki rocked her back and fore for a while, until she had calmed down more. Then he lay her on the bed and got some soothing cream for her bum, helping with the stinging almost instantly.

Though weirdly, part of her wanted to feel it for a few days.

Mia felt quite floaty and content for the rest of the day. In the evening, they were just watching a comedy film on TV while they ate some snacks and cuddled on the sofa. Mia was naked while Loki was wearing his trousers and had an open shirt on.

‘Uhm, Daddy?’ She said quietly, turning more to face him. She had her upper body on his lap and had been like that for most of the evening.

‘What is it, love?’ Loki asked, stroking her arm.

‘I still don’t really get why I find so much pleasure in a spanking? I mean… I still feel good now after it too. And I, weirdly, enjoy feeling the sting whenever I move.’ She blushed hard.

Loki smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘That’s natural, sweetling. Some people are highly into pain play, but some, like you, don’t enjoy pain much but do enjoy a good spanking. It’s the intimacy of it, and the lasting effect. It makes you feel owned, doesn’t it?’ Loki said knowingly.

She nodded and bit her lower lip.

‘Pain also releases endorphins, which can make you feel good. And because you’re being spanked on your bottom, it causes blood to rush to that area. And what else is in that area?’ He smirked and lightly stroked her abdomen.

‘My… my cunt.’ She said a little shyly.

‘That’s right. So it heightens everything else. I’m guessing being over Daddy’s knee in such a vulnerable position is part of the excitement too, isn’t it?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ She nodded again.

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.

He had noticed since they’d been at the villa for the last week, just the two of them, she seemed to be in little space more often. More vulnerable seeming. Not that he was complaining, he loved looking after her. If she felt safe and happier being in little space, he was more than happy with that. He just felt bad about when they would return to base, she wouldn’t be able to _be herself_ quite the same.

Though he decided to cross that bridge when they come to it. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy all the exclusive time he had with his girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Mia screamed to the high heavens as Loki forced another orgasm out of her.

He grinned down at her, praising her constantly through it. She was tied to the bed, spread eagle and blindfolded. Loki had gotten her a new toy, that he was currently using on her to get multiple orgasms out of her.

It was a slimline g spot vibrator with a clit tickler. And it was certainly doing what it was supposed to do. Loki thought at one point she was going to break the restraints, she was pulling that hard on them when she came for the fourth time.

‘Simply sublime.’ Loki growled as he looked down to see how soaked she was, there was a huge wet patch on the bed beneath her.

When he knew she was completely out of it, unable to focus on anything anymore, he stopped and removed the vibrator. But he was impossibly hard, almost exploding. Knowing he wouldn’t take long, he knelt between her bound, spread open legs, and quickly stroked himself to completion.

He had her blindfold vanish, so she could see him. She almost came again just from the erotic sight before her. He looked magnificent kneeling tall and proudly between her legs, stroking himself.

‘Do you want my cum, pet?’ He growled, almost there.

‘P… please… Daddy.’ She whined, still breathing hard after her orgasms.

‘Where do you want it?’ Loki asked, though he knew she was going to say her mouth. She _always_ did when he gave her the option.

‘In… in my cunt, please, Daddy.’ She whimpered, trying to raise her hips up to him.

_Or not._

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew cumming inside her properly was going to be near impossible right now. But he did as she wanted and with one more stroke, he came hard all over her cunt, making her an even bigger mess than she already was from her own pleasure.

Untying her with a snap of his fingers, her bangles becoming undone, Loki quickly lay down with her and held her, stroking her back and talking softly to her until she was feeling more human again.

‘Did you enjoy your new toy, sweetling?’ He smirked.

‘So much.’ She giggled.

‘Though I must say, I was expecting you to want me to cum in your pretty mouth. Where you usually beg for.’ He grinned and ran a finger along her lower lip.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked down at his chest, absentmindedly running her fingers across his skin. He knew there was something she wanted to tell him, but was too shy to.

‘What is it, Mia? Speak to me.’ He said softly, cupping her chin and lifting her head up to look him in the eye.

‘I uhm… I just really really want to be filled with your cum. Inside my… cunt… Not my mouth. I dunno, it’s weird, I know. But I just…’ She sighed and closed her eyes. ‘It’s stupid. I know it can’t happen anyway.’

But Loki suddenly had a plan.

Whatever his girl wished, Loki would grant it. One way or another.

After comforting her and reassuring her that it wasn’t a weird fantasy, he waited until later in the day when she was happily watching some cartoons on the telly, while cuddling her favourite teddy for comfort. She looked so happy and at peace, Loki almost got lost in the moment just watching her. But he snapped out of it and got to work.

-

Mia knew Loki was up to something when he disappeared for an hour. The mischievousness in his voice when he called her to the bedroom was a huge clue, too.

Loki was waiting for her and as soon as she got into the bedroom he pounced on her, making her giggle as he started kissing and nibbling her neck.

After plenty of kissing and heavy petting, Loki lifted Mia up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and tied her wrists to the headboard by her bangles, then used his Seidr to have her clothes disappear.

He proceeded to take his time, worshipping her body. Kissing and licking every inch of skin he could get to.

‘You’re very squirmy today, sweetling.’ Loki growled with a smirk as he squeezed her hips and glanced up at her, winking and making her blush.

When he got down between her thighs, he used his silver tongue for a while. Making her dance on his tongue, getting her to cum twice before adding his fingers to the mix. Being able to use two fingers with her now was wonderful for the both of them, Mia loved feeling his long digits wiggling deep inside her, hitting all the good spots.

Once she was soaking wet, he licked her again and moaned at her taste. Then he sat up for a minute to speak to her properly, as he held up another new toy.

‘This is a new dildo I got for you, little one. It’s the same size as your current dilator, so I know you can take it and get that nice, full feeling. But… I’ve modified it.’ He grinned and showed her the bottom and top of it.

He’d turned it into a squirting dildo. There was a small tube running up it, with a small hole at the tip. He had a large syringe that was connected to the end of the tube. And it was filled with what Mia thought looked like sperm…

‘Is… Is that?’ Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt much more aroused than she had been, even after a few orgasms.

‘It is indeed.’ Loki purred, stroking her leg gently. ‘I told you there are ways to let your fantasies come true.’ He winked at her.

He had spent the last hour wanking and _storing_ his sperm into the syringe so there was more than enough to make her get the feeling.

‘Oh god!’ Mia groaned and let her head fall back to the pillow, she was trembling all over and Loki could see how just the aspect of it all was affecting her already.

Loki started teasing her clit again, he rubbed the dildo up and down her cunt, getting it lubed up with her own natural arousal. She certainly had plenty of it to give. He chuckled when he pressed the tip against her and started to push it in, as she moaned nice and loudly.

‘I’m going to fill you up with my seed, pet. Claim you on the inside.’ He growled. Her cunt spasmed at his words and the way he said it, pulling the dildo further into her, along with his steady pressure of pushing it in.

After a few gentle thrusts, he got the dildo fully into her. But he wasn’t about to just squirt it in and be done with it, oh no.

He moved over the top of her, keeping one hand down on the dildo. He held her face in his free hand and started kissing her, his tongue delving into her mouth to tease with hers as he pulled the dildo out and then pushed it in again, building up a steady rhythm of thrusting.

She was moaning like mad into his mouth, the feeling Loki was able to give her was incredible. _Almost,_ but not _quite,_ like the real thing.

Especially the finale.

Loki thrust the dildo into her roughly for the last few thrusts, then held it as deep as it would go. He had to go back down her body a bit so he could use both hands to sort the syringe out. But he kept kissing along her abdomen as he forced his sperm into her.

He used his Seidr to make it more realistic, to make the speed of his sperm coming out of the dildo much faster and stronger. Also to make it the same temperature as it would be if it was completely _fresh_. Because being one of the most powerful beings in the world, where was the fun in not using some powers in the bedroom with his girl?

Mia cried out as she felt Loki’s sperm rushing into her, filling her up more than ever. It felt so erotic, she couldn’t believe it. It surpassed all expectations as she had such a strong orgasm, clamping down hard on the toy.

‘You’re mine!’ Loki growled possessively as he wiggled it around and pushed more into her, making sure she was completely satisfied and stuffed.

After pausing for a moment, letting his sperm settle within her, he slowly pulled the dildo out. A stream of it came flowing out of her, making her whimper. He looked down at her cunt and grinned, there was a hell of a lot of cum.

Loki couldn’t resist smearing it all over her cunt. He slid two fingers into her and could feel the sticky mess inside, as he pulled his fingers out, he wiped them on her inner thigh, making her tremble. 

Letting her gather her thoughts together, he undid her restraints and had the toy disappear. So he could hold her and kiss her plenty. She started crying, but he had expected that. She was really emotional and overwhelmed.

‘Thank you, Loki.’ She cried as she clung to him tightly, overjoyed that Loki managed to make her fantasy a reality like that.

When she was ok to move, she went to the bathroom. She was so giddy as she could feel his sperm trickling down the inside of her thighs when she stood. Loki chuckled when he saw her go into the bathroom with a little skip to her step.

She returned quite quickly and jumped on top of Loki, making him laugh when she started kissing all over his face.

‘Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!’

‘Anything for you, my little sweetling.’ He grinned. She lay down on top of him, head on his chest.

‘Do you have any other fantasies?’ Loki asked as he traced patterns on her back. 

‘Well…’


End file.
